An Assumption, a Lie and the Truth
by Lisa13
Summary: Severitus's Challenge. Snape is Harry's biological father. They both know something. Very original plot aspects. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One Summer Holidays

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me, but the original aspects of this plot and fic DO! Do not take 'em if you know what's good for you! *growls*  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a SEVERITUS'S CHALLENGE. At first I used to HATE these!! Now, I'm hooked with them and figured the only way to get over this obsession is to write one myself, so here goes.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE TAKE NOTICE: This is in fact my THIRD Fanfic and the other two (Harry's year 5 & six) are my number one priority, I have been working on them for soooo long, developing original plot ideas and such, well I really wanted to post something to pass the time. So here it is. A SEVERITUS'S CHALLENGE. Please, if you do not like these, please don't judge me by this, for I strongly believe you will find my other's more interesting when I post them! Thanks! ;)  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
~ O*O~  
  
Chapter One  
  
With a sigh, Harry Potter shrugged out of his bedclothes and swept up his schoolbooks into a neat pile. After placing them in an old, mouldy pillowcase, he climbed under his bed and hid them underneath the loose floorboard.  
  
To keep from reliving the third task being turned into horrifying nightmares each night, Harry had resorted to studying magic by night and conveniently, completing his homework.  
  
Emitting a slight groan as he stood up and stretched, he walked over to his barred window and gazed into the night sky.  
  
The bars on the window were parted wide enough for a bird or small animal to fit through, and for this Harry was extremely grateful. He could now secretly let Hedwig out for hunting and a chance to stretch her wings, even send letters if necessary.  
  
Of course the Dursleys didn't realise this, as they thought they has secured 'that ruddy owl!' with a padlock on her cage. Fortunately for Harry, they hadn't considered the idea of their nephew picking the lock and clicking it back shut before dawn.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, and Harry could just make out a tiny form gradually nearing his window. Sure enough, Hedwig soared over the 'Privet Drive' sign with two dead mice dangling from her beak. She landed gracefully on the outer sill of Harry's window and, squeezing her snowy wings together, she waddled somewhat awkwardly in between the bars and glided into her cage.  
  
Harry hastily shut the cage door and clicked the padlock shut with a weak, apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig, but it's for the best."  
  
Hedwig turned her affectionate, amber gaze on him in a way that seemed to say: don't-worry-about-me-look-at-yourself-you're-far-too-skinny.  
  
She dropped the dead mice on her cage floor and began to quietly feast. Harry went to his bed and grasped lovingly the only blanket the Dursley's had let him keep over the thinning bed sheets; it was the same blanket the Dursleys had found baby Harry curled up in on their doorstep that hateful morning. It was the only possession that was truly his from Godric's Hollow. With care, he draped the knitted blanket over Hedwig's cage, obscuring her from view, if anyone should see her eating. Lightly running back to bed as the sunlight poured through the bars, he assumed a sleeping pose just in time to hear the locks slide back on the door.  
  
"Up! I've turned on the coffee machine, now you can finish the rest of breakfast!" snapped the irritable voice of his aunt.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Harry quickly dressed and made his way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Here," grumbled Aunt petunia, handing him a plate of a single slice of burnt toast and a half-filled glass of water. Pitiful.  
  
"Finish that you ungrateful brat and start the bacon. Don't forget I want the pancakes done before eight! This is my Duddey's special day and I won't have you ruining it!" she turned her horse faced head away and turned on a sickly-sweet voice that made Harry want to gag.  
  
"Dudley! Come downstairs sweetums. Your father and me are letting you off your diet today for your birthday!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. There was always some special reason to let Dudley off his diet. Everyday.  
  
"Where are my presents?" demanded Dudley, stamping a podgy foot which made the china rattle.  
  
"In the living room darling, Daddy's already in there waiting for you." Then she turned a nasty glare on Harry. "Stay here until the breakfast is cooked then go up to your bedroom." And with that she left to accompany her husband.  
  
Dudley smiled smugly at Harry and stuck out a foot. Harry tripped with the frying pan going flying and coming back to meet him on the ground. In the face. Harry yelped as Dudley laughed and waddled out to join his parents. Cursing under his breath, Harry stood up and felt his left eye where the pan had struck. Yep. Definite bruising and swelling.  
  
Holding the cloth under the cold water of the faucet, Harry glanced up at the clock. 7:50am.  
  
He didn't have time, he scrambled around getting the pancake mix together and cooking, the bread in the toaster, the table set and eggs cooking.  
  
The clock chimed eight times. He hadn't made it.  
  
A/N: Whew! First chapter completed! Yes, I know, I know! Boring, boring, boring but it is going to get heaps more interesting I swear! *crosses heart* aaaand.. lots of tense moments! ;) Don't forget to click that little blue button down there and leave me a review! No Flames please!! My hair is so long it would probably catch alight! *shudders* Constructive criticism welcome but praise even more so! *wink wink* Don't forget more reviews, quicker, looooonger chapters! Trust me! If I get a mountain of reviews, I tend to get to happy and will probably end up letting out the longest chapter Fanfiction Net has ever seen! Ok, well I'm rambling now, but please.. give this Fanfic a chance! I'll update as soon as I get the time ((and the reviews ;) )) Byeeeeee! 


	2. Chapter Two Remembrance in Letters

Disclaimer: :( Nope, still not mine! And they'll probably never will be. o get over it!  
  
**  
  
Claimer: Original plot aspects. *grins wickedly*  
  
**  
  
Summary: Severitus' Challenge, Snape is Harry biological father.  
  
***  
  
A/N Ok, here's chapter two, I don't like the title but I couldn't think of much else, bleargh! Review responses at the end of the chapter! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*  
  
  
  
----------Chapter Two ~ Remembrance in Letters.----------  
  
  
  
Harry froze stock-still, ears perked up and listening.  
  
The voices coming from the living room clarified Dudley wasn't done yet. It seemed he wanted to try each toy out before opening the next one.  
  
Harry sighed in relief. Quickly finishing breakfast, he put it on the table and poured out the coffee for his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
At eight fifteen, the Dursleys made their way into the Dining Room all smiles. Uncle Vernon narrowed his watery-blue eyes dangerously.  
  
"Boy, was this finished before eight?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry, putting on an innocent face.  
  
Uncle Vernon's brow creased together, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.  
  
"Fine! Fine, go up to your room! I'll call you down when you can clean this up!"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied meekly, but on the inside he was seething. Shutting the door to his bedroom, Harry's stomach gave a large rumble. He had thrown away the charcoal, while gulping down the water.  
  
Pulling open the door of his closet, Harry peered at his reflection. He was a good four inches taller and his cheek bones had become a great deal more prominent.  
  
He ignored the large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Weird. He thought, but he put it down to being starved all holidays.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he readjusted his glasses and shut the door with a snap.  
  
It was probably very lucky that Harry had left his window open, for if he hadn't the owl who was currently perched on the end of his bed might have flown into the house through the kitchen window or the like, alerting the Dursleys and therefore never knowing what was in the strangely, lumpy envelope.  
  
As Harry was yet to find would have been a grave mistake.  
  
Thanking Merlin, he took the chance to study the owl. The owl was quite extraordinary.  
  
Snowy white with a black diamond on her head, a black tipped tail and black tip on each of her wings. On eye was pale blue, while the other was rich amber.  
  
What intrigued Harry the most, however, was in fact the bundle it was carrying.  
  
The envelope was yellowed and the edges furry. A sure sign it was quite old.  
  
Untying the letter and relieving the owl of its burden, the owl shook out her wings importantly and took flight into the open skies.  
  
Harry watched the magnificent creature fly away before returning his attention to the letter. The envelope read:  
  
  
  
Delayed Delivery to, Harry Potter.  
  
*  
  
If deceased, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Harry just gazed at the light blue shimmering writing. Who would have written him a letter so long ago and not have it delivered until now? He thought wildly.  
  
His curiosity spiked, he opened the decaying envelope with fumbling fingers. Letting it float onto the bed, he settled himself beside it and carefully unfolded the parchment.  
  
The sun reflected off the blue shimmering letters, mirrored in the two emerald orbs searching the parchment desperately. He began to read.  
  
  
  
**  
  
My darling Harry,  
  
If you are reading this, then James Potter and I are deceased. I truly hope  
  
This letter is never needed, but my instinct is telling me it is. Harry, there's so much I want to tell you.  
  
But time is short and soon we will be having the Fidelius Charm cast, which, no matter how old you were when we died, you will know some of what happened.  
  
First of all, Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper and I don't trust him. James assures me his is trustworthy but he is cowardly, and this I believe will be our downfall.  
  
James, too is uncertain, but there is no one else we can possibly use and we think a secret change will be the safest as no one would know.  
  
Just in case something goes wrong, I'm going to put it straight.  
  
Sirius Black is one of our dearest friends and he suggested that Peter be our secret keeper as he would be too obvious. We agreed.  
  
Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper, swapped secretly for safety's sake. I can only hope Peter will not turn coward, I was never close with him but James and he are friends.  
  
If only Remus were here, although I think Sirius suspects the werewolf within got the better of Remmy. I could never suspect my dear Remus. He is a loyal, honest, and dear friend of mine.  
  
My son, there is so much you don't know, so much there needs to be told and it is impossible to tell you in this one letter, so enclosed is a Gringotts key. It opens vault 593.  
  
Inside there is a note giving you instructions of what to do.  
  
I love you Harry with all my heart and I'm afraid that this letter is going to change your life and that your world will crumble.  
  
This will come as a shock to you. I will not explain this is the letter because what I know and feel cannot be expressed in words.  
  
Which is why I have given you this key. Guard it well Harry. It is extremely precious.  
  
I cannot begin to imagine how this truth will affect you. But in the end, you should be very happy. Everything will be explained when you get to the vault.  
  
Goodbye my son. And remember, I'm always with you.  
  
  
  
Your mother, Lily.  
  
**  
  
  
  
A silent tear leaked its way down his cheek.  
  
"Mum," he whispered to the heavens. A soft breeze blew in through the bars and ruffled his raven hair, revealing his scar.  
  
Harry couldn't know it, but deep in his sub-conscious, from when he was a baby, he remembered her. And he missed her.  
  
Another breeze blew the blanket off of Hedwig's cage bringing Harry back to the present.  
  
Hedwig regarded him with a worried gaze as he leaned against the wall on the bed, hugging the blanket to himself. He didn't notice, he was staring off out the window, somewhere else.  
  
*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*  
  
Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. THUD!  
  
"Aarrgghhh!" bellowed Snape, clutching his foot and jumping around in circles. "Peeves!" he roared, spraying the air with spit.  
  
Hobbling over to the spilled cauldron, he gave it his deadliest glare. On which would have even sent Dumbledore to do a quick 'U' turn.  
  
Collapsing none too gracefully into a jade-green overstuffed chair, he tiredly rubbed his temples. He felt a splitting migraine coming on.  
  
Pulling a silver cord somewhat harshly a house-elf appeared with a CRACK!  
  
"You has needed help sir?" squeaked the house-elf.  
  
"Yes, go to Madam Pomfrey and get the strongest headache cure she can find."  
  
"Ye.. yes sir!" stuttered the house-elf, excited at doing a quest.  
  
Sighing as he stood up, Severus Snape up righted the cauldron and slipped on a pair of dragon-hide gloves.  
  
Sifting through the gluggy mess, he pulled out the cause of the destruction of the precious potion. A bludger.  
  
How the bloody hell did Peeves get a hold of this? He asked himself wildly.  
  
Picking up the bludger that struggled against him, he shut it up in a drawer and turned back to the mess.  
  
A wave of his wand the mess was gone and the stone floor clean. The cauldron had a large crack running down the side. Useless.  
  
He'd make another batch of Wolfsbane potion for Lupin tomorrow.  
  
Finding refuge in his private chambers, Severus Snape noticed straightaway, the glossy, black feather on the floor.  
  
Twirling it in between his thumb and finger, he walked to his private desk. A raven coloured owl sat perched. He had a white coloured diamond on his head and white tipped tail and wings. One eye was emerald green, while the other was violet.  
  
Severus' black eyes locked with the owl's and he quietly untied the letter. The envelope was quite thick, which signalled the parchment was extensively long. It was also old. It read:  
  
Delayed Deliver to: Severus Snape. * If deceased, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
His curiosity stirred he slit the envelope and sat back luxuriously in the winged back chair.  
  
**  
  
Dear Severus, If you receive this letter, then I am dead. First of all know this, I have never Stopped loving you and James still considers you a dear friend.  
  
You know what happened up until your last mission. The one you didn't come back from. Oh Severus, they told me you were dead. Several people told me that they had seen your body.  
  
I was devastated! However, a week later we decided on the Fidelius charm. It was our best hope even Albus admits it.  
  
He still doesn't know the truth about it all.  
  
We're performing it tomorrow Severus. Which is three months after you left. If you are still out there, alive, unable to make it home for some reason which my heart is repeatedly telling me so. Then you would've heard of my and James' wedding.  
  
First of all, it was legal. We love each other and you know that, but we are not in love with each other. So please don't think that we betrayed you, as I'm afraid that you might have believed that for the last 15-16 years.  
  
I could never do that to you and I could never love another man the way I love you. James and me were wed for a reason Severus. One in which I'm afraid is a secret we'll take to our graves.  
  
Two days before you left, I went to my mother and father's house. As you know, my mother is a nurse and having a check-up in which she was so insistent on, I found that I was two weeks and three days pregnant. With our child.  
  
I didn't tell you because in two days was the great battle and it would have only served as a distraction. One in which you desperately did NOT need. It was my fatal mistake.  
  
You never came back to me. You never found out that you were, indeed, going to be a. father. Oh Severus, I know we didn't want to up bring a child in a world of torment, pain and hiding but I am so happy!  
  
Which brings about the reason why James and I got married. You know how it was before in school. We had decided to keep 'us' a secret until the threat of Voldemort was gone.  
  
You know what would have happened if Voldemort found out about us through the Slytherins or deatheaters. If they found out you were dating a muggleborn. And what if they found out you were a spy?  
  
Well, I told James of the pregnancy when you didn't come back. He suggested the only solution without being suspicious was if we were to get married and he claimed the child as his.  
  
If we didn't and Voldemort found out that the father of the baby was one of his deatheaters, he would have tried to claim the baby as his own. And you're not a deatheater. You're a spy. My knight.  
  
But our perfect plan wasn't so perfect. When your son was born, yes Sev, it's a boy! He looked so much like you! He has my eyes, nose and some slight red undertones. He has your cheeks, chin, eyebrows and raven dark hair.  
  
But I can already tell he is going to be tall, just like you Sev. He is going to grow into such a handsome young man.  
  
It broke my heart to see him disguised as James. He should look like YOU! My love. I cried myself to sleep for a long time. But I knew I couldn't do anything and that it was for his and our safety. We named him your favourite boys' name. Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry James Snape.  
  
  
  
I know you have most likely hated James since, but now you know the truth, that we didn't betray you. Maybe you wouldn't mind the name of your closest friend as Harry's second?  
  
Harry has two birth certificates. A genuine one: Harry James Snape. And a fake one: Harry James Potter.  
  
James loves our son like a nephew. He would do anything for him. He was only too happy to give him his name. He feels like he's the last remaining part of you he has.  
  
I have a horrid feeling that, if you know Harry or have heard of him, then you most probably hate him. You probably see him as the result of our non betrayal.  
  
Sev, you-have-a-son. Our son.  
  
  
  
Please take good care of him. God forbid, if my sister Petunia is 'caring' for him, remove-him-at-once! I couldn't bear to think he had grown up like that!  
  
My love, I loathe to think what you have gone through if you are indeed, alive. Thinking that you were betrayed, seeing Harry as the son you never had.  
  
I wish I could prevent it somehow, but I can't. I love you Sev. And if Harry is alive, tell him. He is your son.  
  
  
  
Love, your wife, Lily.  
  
**  
  
The letter shook violently in the Potion Master's hands. What from he couldn't even begin to fathom. Rage, hurt, love, sadness, disbelief, shock.  
  
"Lily." He whispered, his voice a light tremor.  
  
"Sev, you have a son, Harry, he is our son.' The words rang through his head like a church bell.  
  
Potter. was his son.  
  
Lily. He thought again. After all these years, she never betrayed him.  
  
  
  
A wall of ice surrounding his heart seemed to melt. The mask he wore no longer in place, as emotions danced across his features in a never-ending dance. And James. and. oh no! Pot.. Ha.. Harry!  
  
What have I done? He put his head in his hands. What have I done.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Pig!" hissed Harry urgently. "Slow. Down. STOP!"  
  
Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, was so tiny it somersaulted through the bars and was now zooming around Harry's head making him feel extremely dizzy.  
  
Desperate times call for desperate measures. With a sharp reflex, Harry caught the owl like he did the snitch.  
  
Luckily Pig had the sense (or just plain stupidity) to shut up. Grabbing hold of the letter, he jerked it off the tiny owl and started to read.  
  
**  
  
Dear Harry, Hey mate! How are the muggles treating you? Well, Dumbledore finally said you could come to our house for the remainder of the holidays! For your birthday too! Hermione is going to come in a week. Her parents didn't let her go to Bulgaria to see Viktor. They were worried with you-know-who and all. Well anyways, we're coming to pick you up on Thursday, 1:30pm whether the muggles like it or not. Oh yeah, we're coming by Floo, so tell your great lump of an uncle to unblock the bloody fireplace! Hope to see you soon!  
  
~ Ron.  
  
P.S: Fred and George have been acting really strange lately, do you know what's up? Percy's not too happy. Anyway, bye!  
  
  
  
**  
  
Harry laughed. He could just imagine Gred and Forge putting the 1000 galleons to good use. And using Percy as an over-sized guinea pig!  
  
But soon, as always, he found his thought returning back to his mother's letter. He wanted so desperately to know what she wanted to say and what was in the vault. But then, he didn't.  
  
He had been told so many stories, too many 'when you're older' s, too many lies already, he didn't know if he could handle his world falling apart again. He'd barely been able to start rebuilding when Cedric had died.  
  
The guilt he felt was so heavy. 'Oh stop it Harry!' he chided himself. How he hated Voldemort, it all came down to him. So many families ripped apart, pointless deaths, destruction, torture and pain. It all came down to Voldemort.  
  
Grabbing some ink and a quill, he hastily scribbled a reply on the back of the letter. He wrote:  
  
**  
  
Ron, The muggles are as bad as usual, big surprise there! I'll make sure the fireplace is cleared, I can't wait to go over your house!  
  
The deal with Fred and George? That's for me to know, and you to find out. Thanks again! ~Harry.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tying the letter back to Pig's leg, he watched as the hyper owl zoomed straight into one of the bars. Blinking its great eyes dazedly, he found his balance and flew off in spiralling circles.  
  
"Boy!" roared Uncle Vernon from downstairs. Hiding his mother's letter under the floorboard, Harry made his way downstairs to clean up breakfast.  
  
He spent the rest of the day mowing the lawns, pruning Aunt Petunia's rose trees, washing Uncle Vernon's expensive car, eating a bruised apple for lunch, vacuuming the house and gulping down some greedy mouthfuls of the newly installed, filtered tap.  
  
The fresh, clean water was bliss on Harry's parched throat and after a hurried dinner, Harry found himself trekking the stairs for a well-deserved sleep.  
  
Shutting the door exhaustedly, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep before his head had even touched the pillow. His first since he arrived back from Hogwarts.  
  
He didn't even hear Uncle Vernon noisily slamming the locks across, muttering under his breath about attempting 'funny business' when they were all asleep.  
  
----------end of chapter----------  
  
  
  
A/N Ok well hopefully this one was a little longer, lol. Next chapter up in a few! Thanks soooo much to all those who reviewed:  
  
  
  
----Review Responses---  
  
***  
  
Mystical Witch: Thanks for the review! You're my first one! :D I know the last one was short, that's because it is a prologue. The length of this chapter here will be the length most of my chapters will be.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Viscountess Babbles-on: Well, your wait is over! ;) Thanx so much for the review, I hope this chapter meets your expectations! I'm glad Aunt Petunia and Dudley were in character. I wanted to have the whole 'Dursleys' thing realistic, I think its about time someone did. BTW, update ur story soon! I'm dying to know Sirius' reaction!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Silver Wolf: I hope this satisfies your curiosity some. Or maybe it has grown? Hmmm. wonder what could be in the vault? I'll keep an eye out for the green and silver snake! *glances around, holding neck protectively* have had faaaaaar too many snake around the neck experiences! Thankyou for the review! It means a lot to me!  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N2: Thanks to all who reviewed again. Now I have something I'm stuck on. In this Fanfic, who should be with Harry? H/Hr or H/G or someone else? If so, then who for Ron? In my other fanfics I have H/G and R/Hr, but I have seen some good severitus' challenges with Hermione and Harry together. Which do YOU think? Thanx!  
  
A/N3: How do u make things bold or italic? I haven't got a clue...  
  
  
  
~Lisa 


	3. Chapter Three The Burrow

Disclaimer: HP and his fairytale realm do not belong to me, they belong to the empress known as JK Rowling, lol.

*

A/N: Ok, I posted this chapter as soon as I could. Blame high school and work! ;). Reviews very welcome ;) Responses at the end of the chapter! If anyone sees anything that shouldn't be here or is similar to someone else's story, please email me so I can change it, it's the last thing I want (Unless it's completely unavoidable). This fic is based on original plot lines and if anything is remotely similar to someone else's story, tell me what story or what part so I can change it. Please note it is entirely unintentional. I want this as original a severitus' challenge as possible. So this is very likely going to have some things that are nothing you have never seen in a severitus' challenge before, for the most part anyway. As well as things that are boring, and well (hopefully not) have been done. If they are, eep!!!!

On with the story ;)

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

----------Chapter Three ~ The Burrow.----------

Thursday morning found Harry Potter pacing the living room's green-carpeted floor restlessly. Leaning around the wooden doorframe, he caught sight of the clock. Noon. Four hours down, one and a half to go.

Yesterday on Wednesday, when Harry told the Dursleys he would be leaving, Uncle Vernon had made him clear the fireplace himself, a job in which had taken Harry all day.

The Dursleys were none-the-less happy to be rid of him one month earlier than usual, which is why Uncle Vernon had willingly taken all of Harry's belongings out of the cupboard and shoved them next to the fireplace, under the condition it remained locked while he was at No. 4 Privet Drive.

Dudley, taking his last opportunity for 'Harry Hunting' located him by the fireplace and had sneered snide remarks of his 'freakish' school and friends all day.

Collapsing onto the sofa and easing his stiff neck and back, Harry reflected on the irony that Dudley was now to be found shut up in his room in the corner, with his fat fingers clutching at his blubbery bottom and his jaw clenched painfully tight, his tongue trapped safely inside.

Chuckling inwardly, Harry once again readjusted his belongings. He had hidden his mother's letter in a secret compartment in his trunk that he had magically installed after getting the idea from 'impostor' Mad-Eye Moody.

Hedwig, nipping his finger that dangled down near the bars of her cage, Harry let his mind wander.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

That same day, Severus was walking up and down distressedly, running another hand through his raven locks, making them steadily more and more untidy.

Not having moved from his rooms for the past two days, Severus hovered about, his thoughts a whirlwind. He had a son. Not just any son. Potter.

The boy whom he had gone out of his way to make life miserable for, from day one. The boy he loathed and had hated all because he had seen him as some cruel result from his wife and friend's 'betrayal'. 

How he angered at himself for it. Not seeing the boy on the inside and instead taunting him about his dead 'parents.' Snape hung his head in his arms.

He didn't know what he was feeling. Did he hate the boy? No, he didn't even know him. _He didn't even try to get to know his own son. _

That's because you didn't KNOW he was your son Severus! He berated himself.

What he needed was, a distraction. Any distraction.

*rattle rattle* … … *rattle rattle* … …

What on EARTH?…    **BANG!**

Something black ricocheted off the cold stone wall and missed his face by an inch. The Bludger had escaped its prison. Oh why hadn't he locked the drawer?

Following its bouncing progress, with many smashed potion bottles in the meantime, Snape followed it all the way into his personal lab to meet it in the doorway and caught it painfully with his hands and stomach. Not feeling like being seen by one of the staff, he called for a house elf to take it away to Madam Hooch's office. Looking around at all the shattered glass and oozing potions strewn about the floor in his once organised lab, an idea occurred to him. Perfect! Potion brewing always seemed to ease his mind. 

Getting out the ingredients for Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion, Snape began to feverishly stir the cauldron.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

1:30.

Harry put down the tea towel he was using to clean up the lunch plates and half-ran to the fireplace. Thirty seconds later, the fire blazed green and Ron Weasley, followed by his father appeared, stepping out onto the hearth.

"Alright Harry?" greeted Ron enthusiastically, his dancing blue eyes roamed over Harry. "Your taller! And, well… skinnier…"

Harry snorted, "Gee, thanks Ron!" he replied sarcastically.

"Nice to see you again Harry." Exclaimed Arthur, who looked like he was totally preoccupied with taking in every detail of the Muggles' home. "We better hurry, or Molly will throw a fit," he remarked fondly.

Scooping up Hedwig's cage, while Mr. Weasley cast a weightless charm over Harry's trunk, Harry let Ron go through the Floo Network first. Harry followed with Hedwig, clutching her cage in a death grip, the green flames licked up the hem of his robes.

"The Burrow!" he called, squinting his eyes shut. He felt himself breezing through the network and slowing down a minute later. He braced himself for the jolt. Coming to a sudden stop, he felt himself fall to his knees on the hearth, but managed to keep his upper body upright and Hedwig's cage balanced.

Quickly getting out of the way, Mr. Weasley sprung out after him, leaving the fire to burn a fiery orange. Glancing around, the house was just like he remembered it. The comfy couches with stuffing sprouting from worn in holes. The mirror over the cupboard that told you what you looked like and gave advice. The tall, handsome, mahogany clock that stood in the corner where all the Weasleys were currently resting on home and last but not least the windows that gave view of the humungous yard and the hill where they played Quidditch. He could just see Fred and George degnoming one of the paddocks behind the ancient oak tree.

"Harry, love!" called Mrs Weasley, swooping him up in a bone crushing, but warm hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, thankyou for letting me stay." Thanked Harry smiling.

Mrs. Weasley waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense dear! You're always welcome here," said Mrs. Weasley warmly. "My you've grown!"

Harry heard Ron snort softly in the background and Harry saw the hungry gleam in Mrs. Weasley's eye. He knew she was just itching to fatten him up a bit.

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "Why don't you come to the kitchen for an early afternoon tea?" she asked, fussing over his hair and tenderly brushing it out of his eyes. "Oh dear! Your eye! What happened?" asked Mrs Weasley concerned.

"Oh, it was just an accident, it'll clear up in a few days…"

Mrs. Weasley tutted but refrained from saying anything indecent of the Dursleys in front of Harry. It was evident, however, she wasn't about to give up.

"And those bags! Have you had any sleep at all?"

"Some," admitted Harry quietly.

Mrs. Weasley pursed up her lips disapprovingly. Although, she already knew the answer. "I'll send for some dreamless sleep potion from Poppy." She said to herself. "Go wait in the dining room dear, Fred and George will take your trunk up for you."

The twins, who had just meandered in perked up at the sight of Harry and now wore two, identical evil grins. Grabbing hold of the weightless trunk, they skipped out of the room a little too innocently.

At the table after talk of Quidditch and Ron's complaint of how the Chudley Cannons had lost… again, Harry broached the subject he had been thinking of.

"You told her, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Told who what?" asked Ron, licking his fingers clean of jam and cream from the scones.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Ron looked up from his fingers.

"Oh, Alright! Mum wanted to know how you were doing, I couldn't lie to her because I turn all red. So I told her about your nightmares. That's when she asked Dumbledore again if you could stay, he finally gave in although anyone would, the way she was pestering him. There. I told you. So you can stop giving me that look! You remind me of Snape!"

Harry shuddered. That was _not _funny!

Grabbing a handful of cream, he smudged it over Ron's nose.

"Hey!"

Harry laughed. They spent hours chasing each other in the backyard with bowls of whipped cream, which turned quickly turned more lively when they each brought out their broomsticks.

When it was dinner time, they trudged back up to the house, their faces red from laughing and running and they each were extremely creamy. It felt good to laugh. Ron was glad of the distraction for his friend. They showered before going to dinner and Harry noticed absently his hair was a bit longer. Mrs. Weasley had gone to the trouble of an amazingly fantastic feast, one enough to rival Hogwarts when Fred and George sidled in disappointedly.

Harry grinned manically, knowing exactly what the problem was.

"Couldn't unlock my trunk, hmmm?"

Fred and George narrowed their eyes at him at the exact same moment, which caused Ron and Harry to laugh about in their seats.

After the deliciously mouth-watering feast, Ron challenged Harry to a game of Wizard's Chess and after the fourth game (Harry had lost all four.) Mrs. Weasley had stepped in, demanding that Harry go to bed to be rid of those 'awful bags' as she had put it and promised the next day that Poppy would be sending over some Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Sighing, Harry gazed into the orange nothingness of Ron's ceiling before sleep claimed him its victim and Harry fell into blissful ignorance of the world around him.

Three in the morning, Harry woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. His scar was throbbing painfully on his forehead. Had he screamed? He felt the Cruciatus curse hard that time. A soft snore from Ron assured him he hadn't. Panting softly, he dropped his head back onto the pillow with a muffled thump.

Voldemort had been torturing two men. Why? Harry had no idea. He couldn't remember what they looked like or what they had done, but he remembered Lucius Malfoy had been there. That was his last thought before he passed out from sheer pain and exhaustion.

 The next morning dawned bright and cheery and Ron Weasley sat up with a dramatic yawn and stretched. Glancing over at Harry's bed, his eyes widened in shock and he let out a soft, startled cry.

He was ghostly pale and his scar was red raw. His bedding was completely saturated with cold sweat. Sensing better than to wake Harry up, he slipped out of bed and hurriedly padded out of the orange room and down the rickety staircase.

Molly Weasley was humming in the kitchen breaking eggs into the frying pan. 

"Really Ronald, I've only just got up myself! Breakfast will be ready when I call it!" she huffed, bustling around the kitchen pulling open drawers of cutlery and cupboards of glasses and wonky mugs.

"No mum, you don't understand. It's Harry, he…" began Ron.

"Oh I know about Harry alright, saw it as soon as he got here! That horrid family has been starving the poor thing! Don't you worry Ron, I'm making this big breakfast specially for Harry." She said, that determined glint in her eye.

"No, mum…" Ron started again.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Molly turned and put her hands on her hips, the worn apron she was wearing flapping about her thighs. "What is it you want Ron?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Harry, I think he's had another nightmare."

Molly's foot immediately ceased to tap, her face fell into a look of pure worry and her legs were already moving out the kitchen.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Moving up the revolving staircase, Severus lifted the golden knocker and dropped it on the ancient oak, letting it clatter to a stop.

"Come in," came the tired voice of the headmaster.

Slowly pushing open the door and he shut it firmly before taking a good look at the room and it's occupants.

The great many silver, whirring contraptions reflected off the walls and in the glasses of Albus Dumbledore, his legendary twinkle in his pale blue eyes and his typical lemon drops on a dish in front of him.

"Lemon drop, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, looking down his crooked nose and selecting one of the yellow sweets.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. How many times had the man offered him one? He wasn't about to take the risk of being poisoned by muggles, who knew what they what they'd done to the things?

"No thankyou, Albus," he politely refused.

He spied Remus Lupin grinning amusedly. Scowling, he thrust the smoking goblet full of Wolfsbane into his hands.

"There Lupin, I've made an entire cauldronful, if you need anymore, it's in my chambers in my private lab. Password's Salazar."

Remus eyed him with humour.

"Why how… original, Sev"

"Shut it Lupin and don't call me that!" he snapped.

Remus held up his hands defensively.

"Call you what? Ok, ok.." he added seeing his glare.

"I might go down and get some more now, save me the trouble later." And with that he swept out of the office but not quick enough for Severus to hear him mutter '_rude!_' under his breath.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

A soothing coolness seemed to ease his scar and Harry relished in it for a few moments before blearily opening his eyes. He was in his bed with two great brown eyes staring into his emerald ones.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he tried.

"Yes dear, Shhh. It's alright here, drink this." She held a goblet to his lips which smelt faintly of peaches. After the first few swallows, he felt the pain begin to ebb away and his strength returning.

His vision cleared as someone slid his glasses on his nose. He quickly slammed them shut again after being blinded by a violent shade of orange. Slowly assuming a sitting position, he pushed the damp cloth away.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I feel fine. I just might go take a quick shower." Mrs. Weasley frowned disapprovingly and was about to protest when…

"I'm actually feeling rather hungry, when is breakfast?"

Mrs. Weasley's face immediately brightened. "It'll be on the table when you come down love."

"Ok, thankyou" replied Harry smiling gratefully.

After a good rinse he dressed quickly and brushed his longer hair. His reflection was changing again. Must be lack of sleep, he wasn't seeing things properly or maybe it's just puberty? He thought, trying to convince himself.

Making his way back to Ron's room, the pair made their way down stairs to the kitchen.

"So, what was it?" You-know-who vision or nightmare?"

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What?" retorted Ron.

"Vision," murmured Harry.

"Oh," answered Ron thoughtfully. "Did it hurt?"

"_Ron!!_" hissed Ginny again.

"What? Just wondering, he _is_ my bestfriend you know! He needs to talk about it anyway, he can't keep it bottled up like always!"

After a few minutes of silence and no reply from Harry, he spoke up.

"Cruciatus" muttered Harry, giving an involuntary shudder and shovelling in a forkful of bacon.

"Wha' wassat 'Arry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Cruciatus Curse" repeated Harry.

Ron gaped in horror whispering something like 'unforgivable curses' in terror.

"Oh Harry! That's awful!" exclaimed Ginny. "I'll go tell mum, she's going to call Madam Pomfrey anyway, she could get you another potion…"

"No, I'm fine Gin!" Harry smiled weakly. "_Really_"

Ginny looked totally unconvinced but continued to eat her breakfast. "Hermione'll be here in a few days, won't she Ron?" asked Harry, successively changing the subject.

"Uh huh," nodded Ron, spraying the table with bits of food.

"Urgh! Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Fred showing slobbery, mushy toast in his gaping mouth.

"Urgh! Fred!" squealed Ginny.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

"Severus, is there something you would like help with?" asked Albus.

"Erm, yes." Muttered Severus, silently debating with himself whether or not to tell the headmaster about Harry's true parentage.

"It's about Harry Potter," he began.

"Severus, he has not received any ministry warnings, he has not performed any magic whilst on holiday and so there is no reason to expel him as of yet," sighed Dumbledore wearily, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

Severus flinched inwardly. Had he really been that bad?

"No, actually I was wondering if he is currently staying with his relatives?"

"Yes, well, he was. He's now at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Molly Weasley kept requesting he'd come and stay for the summer ever since the end of the third task and…"

"Why?" asked Severus.

"Because Harry's been having nightmares ever since. A lot of them visions too." Replied Dumbledore sorrowfully.  

"No, I mean why did you…" Snape broke off. "Visions?" he repeated.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, his moustache quivering. "He has visions of Voldemort as they are connected through Harry's scar. It pains him whenever Voldemort is near or feeling particularly murderous. He sees Voldemort during these visions doing whatever it is he does. To my knowledge, he sometimes feels the curses too."

"Has he had any potions?!"

"Poppy is sending some Dreamless Sleep potion and pain relieving potions today."

Severus fell silent.

"Well, I must go Albus, need to see if that damned werewolf has forgotten the password along the way." With a nod of his head,  he left the headmaster to his own thoughts.

*

Reaching the dungeons, he saw his portrait of the three horned elf had been left open.

'Good One Lupin' he thought to himself. Walking down the hall, he went into his office, he stopped short inhaling a deep gasp of air.

There, behind the desk, sat Lupin.

Next to him were a couple of vials of Wolfsbane and he was reading what suspiciously looked like Lily's letter.

----------end of chapter----------

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, blame the evil teachers setting evil exams etc. (As it is near the end of the school year.) Next chapter should be up quite soon, I'm not yet happy with it.

**Review Responses:**

**Zarra Rous:    **Thanks for the review! Glad to know I don't suck… yet, lol.

**Lei Dumbledore: **I agree with you on the pairings, I'm that type of shipper too. Which is why I've decided for a change. Thanks for such a fantastic review! I really love your stories, it's great to receive a review from a talented writer such as yourself.

**Izean: **This definitely won't be slash and seeing as you prayed so hard, I won't make it H/G. for you. I like those two together, but seeing as my other ffs are H/G, I'll go for a change. Thankyou for the wonderful review, it means a lot to me!

**Candledot: **Wow! I'm speechless!! I hope this chapter is just as good, I'm not really sure. Thankyou so much! You have no idea how flattered I am!

**Animegirl-kia AND Reannia:**

Thanks so much you two. I think I really did go back into shock back there, but Nate hasn't sent me any emails yet so, I have no idea what is similar. It really is unavoidable when you're talking about thousands of these challenges being answered. I'd just like to thankyou so much, it was ur reviews in particular that really got me motivated to continue this story. I really hope this chapter meets your expectations!

**Fizzysoda: **Here ya go! Your review, too got me back in gear! Thanks for the review!

**Linda: **Wow! I loved your review and I totally agree. Like I said, my main priorities are Harry's 5th and 6th year and those fics are extremely detailed and thought out. This one isn't as much because it is just something to help pass the time. I usually don't have a lot of time to go over this fic, so I'll try and hopefully my natural ability comes through. I looove long reviews, it puts the readers perspective out there, so thankyou! I have absolutely NO intention of having anyone OOC, too many people do and I HATE it!! And, well… if I do, oops!! *blushes*

**s0ccerstar 3000: **Thanx for the review, I hope you like this chapter too.

**ManicGrace: **Thankyou so much! I really appreciate your review, I just couldn't believe someone was accusing me, I think I did take it personally, which is why I was in shock, but mostly because I was being wrongly accused. Your review really helped me to get over it and continue my story, so thanx! You're a real friend.

**Aniwda: **Hopefully the middle and the end are good too! *crosses fingers* Thanks for your review!

**Perry: **Thanx! I hope you're not disappointed!

**Saavik: **Thankyou, it means a lot to me. A pensieve hmmm? Sorta, but that's not all! ;) I kinda made up my own theory for that one. Should be up either in the next two chapters!

A/N: Mwahahahaha! A cliffie! Well… sorta. I think this chapter is a bit.. weak (hehe, Viscountess Babbles-on an urs is sooo not!) Anyway, if you could be so nice as to click that little blue button down there, I would be extremely grateful :;)

***


	4. Chapter Four Discoveries

Disclaimer: Not mine.. yada yada yada..:P

A/N: Ahhh! *ducks the flying goose*  *watches as it sails over the southern ocean to land somewhere in Antarctica, shrill chirps following it* okaaaaay… *whew* I can take a hint! Yes I know it's been like soooooo loooooong, but I have a really good excuse, really I do! It's called the end of school for the year exams, starting a new part-time job and spending days and days of Christmas shopping (which I'm not complaining about, but when your feet are swollen to the size of melons... it's another story!! lol.) 

Okay, well I've babbled on enough, as usual, review responses at the end! Thanx to all, you make me feel really appreciated and I hope this chapter doesn't suck majorly. If anyone is OOC I really can't help it because if I changed certain reactions, well… the plot just WOULDN'T work now, would it? Anyhoo… if it can be fixed send me a review! *wink wink* hehehe.

Ack! I'm doing it again! On with the chapterrrrr!!!

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

**Chapter Four:  Discoveries.**

Lupin read the last line again.

Wife? Remus was utterly shocked. Severus Snape was Harry's father. He dropped the letter and drew in a shaky breath. A sharp intake of breath next to him startled him. Looking up, he came face to face with Severus Snape himself.

"S S Severus, I…" stammered Remus, paling visibly.

The Potion Master's face was totally blank of any emotion, his lips drawn into a tight, thin line and his fathomless black eyes fixed unblinkingly on Remus. 

"What… are you doing?" asked Severus, his voice a deadly whisper.

Remus picked up his vials with shaky hands. "Getting my…"

"Did you read ALL of it, werewolf?" hissed Severus, taking an intimidating step forward. Remus lowered his gaze to the letter before staring back defiantly at Severus.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

"It is none of your BUSINESS!!" roared Severus, his face a mask of pure anger.

Remus stood up straighter and lifted his chin. "It is now."

Severus blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked in outrage.

"I love Harry like a son, Severus. I have a right to know the truth, as does he. You are going to tell him, right?" asked Remus, unconsciously but tactfully removing the man's attention from himself to Harry.

Severus' mask fell for a moment but he quickly picked it back up again. Although it wasn't quick enough for Remus to glimpse the Potion Master's true feelings. Hurt, anger, despair, hope, frantic, panic and worry were only the beginning. 

 Severus bowed his head. In truth, it would be a relief to tell someone. Just not _Lupin_. But seeing as he knew of Harry's true parentage and awaiting an explanation, there was not much choice. So, he broke down into the story of his time at school, up until Lily and James were killed.

Remus just sat there listening, letting the information wash over him and allowing time for it to sink in.

When Severus had finished, he was sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees and his face hidden by his hands.

A few minutes passed in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You have to tell him," announced Remus.

"I know," Severus replied, his voice muffled by his hands.

"So are you?" prompted Remus.

"No"

"Severus!" said Remus in a warning tone.

"What?" demanded Severus.

"You'll tell him," said Remus. "And you'll tell Albus too." He added as an after thought.

"No need to," replied Severus, dropping his hands into his lap.

"Why not?" asked Remus, bewildered.

"Because the barmy old codger's been listening in through the open portrait hole."

A mock, long-suffering sigh sounded from the portrait hole and Dumbledore glided over clad in rich violet robes with silver embroidered dragons which actually flew on the garment.

"I've always prided myself on knowing nearly all of which was going on inside of Hogwarts' walls." He commented wistfully. "Where did I go wrong?" he bent so that his face was level with Severus'.

"You know, I remember telling a certain house-elf it would be alright to call me that, and he sure as Merlin didn't look like you!" his eyes twinkled brightly. "Congratulations on your marriage, Severus. And congratulations on a baby boy!" he smiled kindly at Severus and patted his shoulder reassuringly. 

Standing upright, he added: "How did you know I was there, by the way Severus? I had an invisibility charm on."

"I heard you come down the stairs after me and anyone could hear your ears flapping!"

Remus was shocked to hear someone talk that way to Albus but the headmaster didn't seem at all fazed. In fact, he looked concerned.

"It will be alright Severus. Just think, you now have what you longed for, what you wanted more than anything!" said Dumbledore.   

"Oh yeah," replied Severus sarcastically. "A son who hates me, my own damn fault of course. I've always _dreamed _this day would come."

Albus smiled sadly down at Severus.

"Harry doesn't hate you Severus, he may think, er… that you're a little er… unfair sometimes, but he'll understand. He'll learn to accept eventually."

"No he won't," replied Severus bitterly. "Not the way his 'slimy git of a potions professor' has treated him these last four years."

"I think you need to get to know your son, Severus. He'll be over-the-moon that he has a proper family. He'll be ecstatic to leave the Dursleys." Said Remus thoughtfully.

"Maybe he would," admitted Severus. "But I'm hardly a proper family. The Dursleys would be a hundred times better than me. The way he's spoiled."

"Spoiled?" demanded Remus darkly. "Spoiled!!" he repeated in outrage. "Let me tell you a little story _Snape!_ Harry grew up living in a cupboard under the stairs for ELEVEN years! He grew up in there starved, knowing nothing about our world and believing his parents had died in a car crash. He didn't receive any birthday presents, no Christmas presents, nothing until he came to Hogwarts! He was treated like vermin because of what he is, a wizard. He didn't even know why and he grew up believing he was a waste of life, a burden and a pain in the ass! 

Then he comes to Hogwarts only to learn his parents were killed by the most evil Dark Wizard of all time, that everything was a lie and he was supposed to be the famous; "Boy-who-lived!" He hates his fame and then he gets here to have Voldemort after him in his first year, rescued by the Weasleys from his relatives in the Summer Holidays and the whole school believing he was Slytherin's Heir second year as well as nearly being killed by Tom Riddle and a Basilisk. 

Believing an escaped convict was trying to murder him in his third year while hearing his parents' deaths played over and over in his head when a dementor drew near and when he learned the truth about Sirius he was under the ecstatic belief he was leaving the Dursleys forever to stay with his godfather who he had only begun to trust 10 minutes earlier. THAT is how desperate he is Severus! THAT is how much he craves for love and acceptance. THAT is why he is currently staying at the Weasleys. 

Of course that dream was shattered because I transformed without my potion and Peter escaped. In fourth year he finally has some joy in his life at the World Cup, but no, that's destroyed by deatheaters! Then Barty Crouch Junior enters him in the Triwizard Tournament and he goes through pure torture from the school with even his own bestfriend shunning him over a petty jealousy. Then he's sent to Voldemort's rebirth, tortured, escapes barely alive from a duel with Voldemort and comes back with the decency and courage to retrieve Diggory's body. Then of course he comes back to be nearly killed again immediately and then weighed under the guilt of Diggory's death and his Godfather's innocence.

 And YOU have the _nerve_ to make such a horrifyingly inaccurate assumption, without any evidence! Didn't you ever notice the hand-me-down RAGS that are ridiculously big and old from his whale of a cousin? Those are all the clothes he has! He even never had money till Hagrid rescued him four years ago!"

Severus was taken aback. His face set in a rigid blank. His teeth had clenched and his nostril where painfully flared, indeed, he looked as though he had been slapped in the face and more.

"I think I will… take a walk outside… alone," and with that he got up stiffly and left. Dumbledore eyed the marauder with pride in his eyes.

"That was some speech. Care to tell?"

Remus shrugged unconcernedly.

"Hagrid told me on our last mission together. Very fond of Harry, he is." He replied.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, hopefully that has out some new light on his problems." He sighed again, this time regretfully. "I should never have left him with his relatives. But what other choice did I have?" he shook his head sadly.

"You didn't know. And it's kept him safe from the darkside, at least _before _he came to Hogwarts." Pointed out Remus.

"Yes, can't argue that. But it still didn't keep him safe from having a bad childhood. I'm sorry Remus, I should have let you take him but it just wouldn't have been as safe." Albus looked at the objects Remus was fiddling with. "Shouldn't you be drinking those?" he asked innocently.

"What? Oh… yeah…" Remus uncorked a vial, smoke drifting form the open mouth of the bottle. With one gulp he downed the repulsive potion.

He shuddered.

"Disgusting!"

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" exclaimed Harry, wiping his mouth.

"I know, but Madam Pomfrey gave strict instruction for you to drink all of it!" replied Mrs. Weasley, forcing the bottle back into Harry's hands.

Knowing better than to argue, Harry took a deep breath and pinching his nose he gulped down the potion as fast as he could without actually choking.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" cooed Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh no you don't! You have to keep it down!" she commanded seriously. She handed him a goblet of Pumpkin Juice to wash it down.

"Hey Harry," called Fred once his mother had left the room.

"Yeah…" prompted Harry suspiciously. 

George tutted in a very Molly Weasley way.

"No need to be suspicious, we have a proposition to make," he announced grinning madly.

"With your extremely generous donation, we have opted to buy a property once we leave Hogwarts and turn it into a joke shop."

"We've also managed to invent some new products…"

"Aaaand we need your seal of approval," finished Fred.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because, we've decided to make you our co-manager of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Mum's practically adopted you anyway…"

Harry gaped at them like a fish out of water. "Really?"

"Yep, and your paying price to us, of course is…"

"Not money of course, you've given us enough!" cut in George.

Fred elbowed him in the stomach. "Your paying price or 'debt in return' or whatever is your seal of approval."

"What do I have to do?" asked Harry cautiously. 

"Your seal of approval means that you need to test a product in order to observe what it does and if it works accordingly, then approved. Also any ideas on inventions we could do would be greatly appreciated!"

"So, you in?" asked George.

Harry grinned evilly. "In!"

The rest of the week went along innocently and quickly. Well, as innocent as possible with Fred and George slipping him products to be tested at Hogwarts. Harry's eye healed, the bags soon disappearing after the third night of dreamless sleep potion. (He couldn't take it every night as it has some rather nasty side effects.)

Harry's hair stopped growing so rapidly and came to a stop so that it tickled his chin and neck and although he was still skinny, he had managed to gain four kilograms thanks to Mrs. Weasley's cooking and she thought it was a wonderful accomplishment after only a week. But, as Ron pointed out he had been starved so he wouldn't be surprised if he had gained ten with Mrs. Weasley almost shoving food down his throat.

The next Friday came and Hermione was due at any moment. It was Harry's 15th Birthday and it would be the first he spent with people who actually cared about him. Besides Hagrid.

George had just slipped him something called 'Sneezles,' to try out later.

They make the person who eats it sneeze for an hour, not only that, but at each sneeze boogey fly out of their nose! That's not the best part though, you can _eat_ them!

At Harry's appalled face, Fred quickly continued.

"They're not _real_ bogeys, they only look it and each one has a different flavour!"

Harry laughed. He had big plans for these! Just as he slipped them into his pocket Hermione burst through the fireplace, her trunk flew out after her.

"Oomph!" grunted Hermione. Brushing herself off she said, "Thankyou for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to see you all again."

"It's nice to see you too, love!" acknowledged Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him a friendly hug. Her bushy, brown hair floated in his face. He blew it out of the way in annoyance.

"All right Hermione?" asked Ron, smiling good-naturedly.

"Hi Harry!" she did the smallest of double takes. "You've grown!" she murmured. Ron snorted in the background.

"Oh shut up Ron!" grumbled Harry.

Hermione and he embraced kind of awkwardly. Her brown hair smelt of apples and honey and Harry was quite happy for it to float in his face, it smelt rather nice.

"Yes, erm… uh… well, wouldn't you like to go an unpack Hermione? Ginny will help you, you are to be staying in her room." Said Mrs. Weasley smiling madly.

Ron bit his lip.

"Come on, Harry. Maybe you can explain what 'sneezles' are to me," he winked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron in surprise. "Why Ron, surely you know…" but it was too late, Ron had dragged Harry upstairs and into his room.

After a quick explanation of what sneezles were, Harry didn't give anything away other than Fred and George had given them to him for the sole purpose of presenting him with a gift on his birthday. 

Ron excitedly talked with Harry on the numerous ways he could use them (the victims ranging from Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Malfoy, Snape, Goyle, Malfoy and well, Snape.) Before Harry agreed that they'd use them together.

"What?" asked Harry, finally growing tired of watching Ron chew on his lip while gazing absently into the gold-fish bowl on his desk where a clump of slippery frog-spawn floated. Ron's eyes snapped up, jerking away from La la land.

"Just thinking," he replied distractedly. "Do you like Hermione?" he asked suddenly.

Harry was taken aback. He blinked before answering; "Of course I do! She's my bestfriend, like you!"

"That's not what I meant," commented Ron wryly. 

"Do you?" asked Harry quickly, ignoring a sudden, strange pang. "I mean I know you hated the idea of her going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum and all and I thought that…"

"Well…" Ron interrupted. "I did have a… thing for her at first. At least I thought I did. Hormones are so confusing!" he added, wrinkling up his nose. Harry chuckled.

"But – now that I think about it, I guess it was guilt."

"What??" exclaimed Harry, for the second time.

Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I mean when I got all petty and jealous and didn't believe that you didn't truly put your name in that goblet. I felt horribly ashamed and guilty and I guess I took it out on Viktor and Hermione. At first I thought I was protecting Hermione, but now that I think about it I was protecting you, trying to make up for being such a prat and blaming Krum for trying to get close to you. 

And then Hermione was covering up for him, rightly so, but I was angry… angry at… myself, I guess. So I started fighting with her saying Krum was just trying to find out if you knew any clues for the Tournament." Ron smiled at Harry weakly. "Do you think I was being a stupid prat?" he asked, biting his lip again.

"Yes," replied Harry. "But thankyou for being one," he added grinning.

Ron grinned back and the two young men collapsed in laughter.

----------end of chapter----------

A/N: Well that chapter was… yeah… ok I guess. I'll try getting the next one up as soon as I can, but I haven't written it out yet… so… I only have an outline of what I want to have happen, but anyhoo… onto the review responses!!  ;)

**---Review Responses---**

(This is the response for the second chapter, it got cut off)

**Zadiphillian Beryllix: **Thankyou! I think that ur the only person who told me how to do it! No, you didn't confuse me! You were actually pretty clear! Thanks for the long review!! I've chosen the pairs, so hopefully you approve! ;)

**Anna: **Thanx! I think you are right! I hope so. Here's the next chapter!

**Liv:** Thankyou for the brilliant review! You are sooo right, I hope your not too disappointed with this chapter! (BTW: I left you another reply for this chapter down further)

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Responses for THIS chapter:

**Lady FoxFire: **Yes, Sirius will get a trial but not till later on in the story, although it's not as simple as that because there will be a few curious questions as to the letter, eh? ;) Thanx for the review!

**Aniwda: **Thanx! Yes he was rather nosy, wasn't he? But he cares a lot about Harry, so…

**Charzy:** Thanx for the review! I hope this meets your expectations!

**Iniysa: **Thankyou Lauren! Err… which do I call you? Bad wolfy indeed!! ;)

**Nikcole: **Wow!! Thankyou so much!! I truly hope u like this chapter too!

**Liv: **I won't stop this story, don't worry, I'd hate to do that to people! Thankyou for the wonderful review!

**Izean: **You'll have to wait and see! *grins* mwahahaha! Sorry for the wait!

**Fizzysoda: **Yep! Sure did! :D hehehe. At least I didn't leave a cliffie on this one! I think…

**CokeFreak: **Thankyou for the review! It means a lot to me!

**Terra: **Hey! Thanx for the review! I hope you like the rest too.

**Azaelian: **Wow!! *eyes boggling* Thankyou so much! Yep, the owls are definitely coming up again later! Not only that, but after Lupin's 'speech,' Severus is going to be lost in his thoughts for a while. He just caught Lupin snooping and then Lupin goes and basically said everything he thought about Harry was wrong and Sev doesn't _like_ being wrong now, does he? Hehehe, anyway, I hope you like this chappie. I still didn't manage to get it how I wanted, but oh well..

**Viscountess Babbles-on: **:P  :P  Thanx for the brilliant review! Sev and Harry'll meet up soon, don't worry, but if the characters would only do what I tell 'em too!! *shakes head* And plus, I like seeing you sweat! Hehehe! Anywayz, thanx again!

**Jade-dagger: **Thankyou for the wonderful review!! He was a nosy bugger, eh?

**Sky Brooks: ***speechless* I hope you like the rest too! Thankyou so much! And I'm sorry about the wait!!

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed! No flames please!!!! Constructive criticism okaaay… comments, opinions, interrogance after I've left a particularly evil cliffie all welcome! Hehehe, fun!

Review please! I'll try to update quicker next time and reviews'll be my fuel! ;) Reviews are really important to a writer, I think.

Byeee!!!

Lisa ;)

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O* O~O*O~O*


	5. Chapter Five A birthday Party Surprise

*** 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his world, anything you don't recognised belongs to me, I'm not making any money out of this, just the simple joy of writing. *whew!*

***

Claimer: Original Plot Aspects.

***

A/N: Wow! This took a little longer than I had originally planned to put up because I've been at a birthday slumber party for the past two days and, hence, haven't been able to type anything until now and with Xmas a few days away, it's not been easy.

***

Thanks to all who reviewed and voted, responses to the reviews at the bottom of the page. ;)

_This chapter is dedicated to **Liv,** who has been a loyal reader and shed her opinion and helped me to take in the reader's perspective, thankyou!_

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

**---Chapter Five: A Birthday Party Surprise---**

At the end of the week, on the 31st of July, Severus Snape still hadn't seen or spoken to anyone since the day Lupin discovered Lily's letter. That 'walk alone' had been 12 hours long, mostly due to him being so completely absorbed in his thoughts to give time much notice at all. 

His thoughts and information had circled inside his head, racing through is brain like wildfire and he had battled the torment of his confusion about the boy-who-lived.

Once thought to be a spoiled and pampered like a prince on a throne having anything and everything brought to him on his beckon call. Relishing in his fame and milking it for all it was worth, his arrogance and showing off, among other things he had once thought about the boy gone in only a few moments only to be replaced by the cold hard truth. And it was this truth that angered him, that frightened him, that had shown himself to be devastatingly wrong.

And not only that.

But the boy has suffered more than anyone in ten lifetimes should have to. And discovering that this incredible, strong, brave boy was in fact, his.

Then of course came the guilt, sour, bitter guilt and sorrow washing over him, through him and consuming his senses when he reflected on how he had treated this boy, his son, over the past four years. Such phrases as 'kicking a dog when it's down' resounded through his head and he hid his face in shame at realising what the boy had gone through only to have Snape rub it in his face afterward.

Severus wasn't stupid, he knew Harry hated him, regardless of what Dumbledore thought or said. He held great respect for the man no matter what Severus said to him and Dumbledore knew it and understood what the man was truly saying or thinking depending on what he said and how sarcastic he said it. But he honestly and confidently thought that Dumbledore was wrong in this instance. Pott… Harry hated him, and that was that.

He realised of course that it was his fault that Harry presumably felt this way as he had portrayed hating the boy himself in class. Then the whole guilt thing rushed over him again and he slowly picked his way through it all over again before asking himself a question.

Why? Why did he treat the boy this way?

Pondering on that vital question he gave in to the grief of long ago and explored it searching for a plausible answer no matter how painful it was. Wallowing in grief that had remained unshed was unbearable, but in doing so lead him to the _full _answer.

Lily and James. He always saw Harry as the cruel result of a cold-hearted betrayal and he hated him because he saw him as the walking, living proof around everyday forcing him to remember it all, remember the pain.

Looking back now he realised how foolish he was. How could he hate him if he didn't even know him? The truth was he didn't hate him, he didn't know him at all. In fact, he should have been kinder for the fact it was _Lily's _child, but the pain of the 'betrayal' had left him blinded and watching the son-he-never-had and the son that was _supposed _to be his was unbearable.

Indeed, after his **assumption** of the betrayal he had locked himself into his shell and refused to come out. Lily had been his life. But now it had changed. Harry wasn't the son he never had. He was the son he never knew he had. And he would be damned if he would let anyone try to interfere.

Harry was _his_ son. _His._ With a pang in his heart that he could suddenly feel beating again he realised. Why had he gone through all that? All that grief and pain of just thinking about it?

Before now he would have thought the idea of Potter being his son would be enough to make his skin crawl. But when it actually happened he felt things he hadn't felt in a long time. Going through all that made him realised. He cared.

He cared if Harry hated him. He cared if Black tried to take him away. He cared about… about Harry. With another shock he realised he had been calling him Harry all that time.

Then there was of course the biggest obstacle of them all.

Voldemort.

The deatheater's children were in his house. He couldn't just change overnight in an attempt to get to know his son. Deatheater kids or not, people would get suspicious, either: 

1) (the deatheater children) he was a traitor

OR

2) (the lightside, gryffindors, etc.) he was a spy for the darkside.

Either one marked him as good as dead. Well, in a lot of trouble at least.

Now came the big question:

How/When or should I tell him?

Well he had to tell him, he was not going to let him suffer anymore torment from the Dursleys. Whether he wanted to tell him or not, his conscience would not let Harry remain with his 'relatives.'

When? He was at the Weasleys, maybe if he sent it by owl…NO! Too many things could go wrong! Go to the blasted Weasleys himself? Definitely not. Ronald Weasley or one of the twins would probably curse him (or in the twins' case, prank) before he dared try to explain. Maybe ambush him when he went to Diagon Alley? Pretend he was getting rare Potion ingredients down at Knockturn Alley? No, Harry would probably run off, get kidnapped by some Deatheater, that is if he didn't try to hex himself first. Indeed, Hogwarts seemed the safest place… but who knew? If there was to be an opportunity…

But he lost that train of thought by a sharp rap on the door.

"Come in," he grunted, he hadn't used his voice for a week. Dumbledore strode in gracefully smiling in a fatherly way down at him.

"I was worried and I came to see if you had starved yourself yet."

Snape grunted again, clearing his throat. "I went to the kitchens, helped myself."

"Oh," answered Dumbledore.

"What day is it?" asked Snape absently.

"Friday"

"Oh," replied Snape. Then his eyes snapped into focus. "The 31st?"

"Yes," replied Dumbledore somewhat surprised.

Severus swore silently under his breath and strode out, black robes billowing out after him before Dumbledore could ask any questions. Little did he know that Dumbledore was smiling a very knowing smile. One that usually infuriated anyone who wanted to know the secret and knew that he would not tell.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Harreeeeeey, happy Birthday to you! HIP HIP Hooray! HIP HIP hooray! HIP HIP HOORAAY!!! Woooo!"

Everyone clapped as Harry stared at his birthday cake, eyes alit with happiness and with one breath he blew out his fifteen candles having another round of applause following.

"And to think I'm usually embarrassed by candles and singing!" chortled Ron loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well Harry has never experienced it before!" pointed out Hermione with smoke drifting above her. "What did you wish for Harry?" asked Hermione enthusiastically.

"Can't tell, it won't come true otherwise!" grinned Harry mysteriously.

"Ohhh! Come on!" pouted Hermione.

"My money's on Sirius' freedom!" said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Absolutely NO gambling!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"It's just an expression mum!" complained Ron. Harry bent low to whisper to them privately.

"No need to wish for that, he will be free!" confirmed Harry determinedly.

"how do you figure that?" asked Ron curiously. Harry glanced around before answering "I'll tell you both later."

In truth, half of him wanted to show them the letter while the other half of him didn't. It was his sent by his mother. Something that was quite personal. So he decided just to tell them. He would show them the letter another time when it made more sense and after he had gone to the vault himself. And so, he got stuck into his cake.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Sirius' tongue lolled out of his mouth limply. It was dry and scratchy and is throat tightly parched it felt as if it would split in two. He badly needed a drink. His shaggy coat was ratty and knotted with sweat and his paws were swollen painfully from pounding across the earth. 

Stumbling exhaustedly around another bend in the forest path he spotted a wooden trench filled with rainwater just beyond a patch of colourful wildflowers. It stood bathed in sunlight in a clearing between the trees. Sauntering down over to it, the tree branches' silhouettes flashing past he was grateful for the sudden lush, green grass that cushioned his aching paws.

Enthusiastically dunking his whole of his furry head in, he lapped up the water greedily, relishing every drop. His reflection in the water was wavering as the movement disturbed the water, making ripples and from the corner of his eye he suddenly spotted a new reflection appearing. With a yelp of surprise he felt the wooden tip of a wand dig in through the mass of fur to the side of his neck.

A deep chuckle escaped the owner as he set the wand back into his belt.

"You always were easy to scare, Sirius," said a highly amused voice. "You do realise that water is for the Pedimonks?" (Which are Illegal in Britain,) noted Sirius.

Quick as lightning Sirius transformed.

"Fletcher! Don't _do_ that!" exclaimed Sirius rubbing his neck. "You scared the _shit_ out of me!"

Mundungus Fletcher grinned. "Just like old times, eh? Now, why don't you come inside? Maybe you can explain that gobbledegook Albus was going on about!" he gestured Sirius to follow and he led him out of the clearing past a few trees and up the backyard of a cobble-stone hut that was impressively large.

Glancing around in interest, Sirius didn't seem to find the vast number of illegal objects cluttered around at all astonishing. Flying carpets, bewitched muggle mail boxes and teacup sets. Cursed necklaces and rings, jinxed muggle bicycles and more.

Arthur Weasley would have a field day, thought Sirius. I guess some things never _do_ change. After assuring the teacup Mundungus handed him wasn't hexed, cursed or otherwise, Sirius proceeded to fill him in on the happenings of the last two months.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Everyone gathered in the Weasley's living room, the scrubbed wooden coffee table heavily laden with Birthday gifts. Glancing over them excitedly Harry picked up a small but heavy shaped object and sat down to unwrap it.

To his surprise, it was a muggle snow globe. The clear crystal ball sat on a silver stand about 1cm thick and four little feet stuck out from the edges of it. He didn't pay much attention to the stand itself but looked at it long enough to see about a dozen lilies on a vine engraved on it, encircling the base. It was real silver.

Peering through the crystal what he saw amazed him and convinced him that this was no ordinary muggle toy. The ground was filled all the way up to the edges of the dome with tiny, miniature lilies. They looked immensely realistic and they lay perfectly still.

Harry couldn't see anything but the lilies but on an impulse, he shook the globe gently anyway. Strange little bits of silvery glitter floated down for what seemed ages and the lilies seemed to be wavering as if something crawled within them. And then, to Harry's absolute astonishment, he realised something _was_ moving under the flowery heads. Something was slithering through the hidden stalks of the flowers. And that something made itself known as it slithered around a stalk coming out onto the bed of petals.

It was a tiny, green snake. It had black glinting eyes that seemed strangely real. All of a sudden the lilies started whipping around at the other end of the snowglobe. Something was darting towards the snake and then… a handsome stag with strong, dangerous antlers sailed over it and galloped back under the petals obscuring it from view, only to be followed by a large, black shaggy dog and werewolf who seemed to be chasing it. There was no rat.

As the last of the 'glitter' fell the animals all disappeared out of sight and the lilies became still once more.

Harry stared at it speechless for a long time. His throat had constricted and he could only look at the precious globe in his hands unmoving.

"It's… it's…" Harry was lost for words, he payed no heed to what the snake was. The people who knew Harry really well, those he trusted knew how much it meant for him to have some kind of memory of his parents. Anything to know more about them.

"It's beautiful, thankyou er…" he rummaged through the wrappings in a daze, there was no note.

"Who is it from?" asked Hermione in a hushed voice, she and Ron knew some of what Harry must be feeling.

"There was no note," replied Harry somewhat disappointed, he wanted to thank this person dearly. He carefully set the globe down out of harm's way.  Hermione started chewing her bottom lip, a sure sign she was doing some serious thinking as Harry reached into his pile for another present.

This package was extremely lumpy and he had no doubt it was from the Weasleys. Sure enough an emerald jumper with a gold 'H' emblazoned on the front and a golden lion on the black tumbled out as well as some homemade fudge and toffee.

The note read:

Our dearest Harry,

                             Happy 15th Birthday! All our love in the world, 

                                                                                                     The Weasleys.

"Thankyou Mr and Mrs. Weasley," grinned Harry.

"Oh, you're welcome dear! Go on and try on your jumper! I've never had a chance before!" said Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry slipped the thick, woolly jumper over his head and pulled his arms through the sleeves. It was lovely and warm.

"Oh, my you look handsome in it!"

Harry blushed embarrassed as the girls began to silently laugh behind their hands at his redness.

"Oh just stunning Harry!" said Fred in a mock-posh voice.

"You'll make the cover of Witch Weekly!" chimed in George resting his chin on his hands and pretending to swoon. That's when Fred pretended to drool and Ginny choked on the laugh that she was straining to keep back. She completely lost the plot though as did Hermione and Ron as they rolled on the floor at the twins' antics.

Percy straightened himself up importantly.

"Really Frederick, George," he began in a dignified, haughty voice. "What kind of example are you setting? They should really go to their rooms' mother! They're ruining the entire evening!"

That sent more gales of laughter across the room.

"Stop this ridiculous manner! Have you all gone mad?" Percy was beginning to get flustered by their behaviour. It was all too obvious Percy was simply too serious to take a joke, let alone understand one when it slapped him in the face.

Suddenly something like realisation and mild horror settled in his eyes behind the horn-rimmed glasses and he shifted further away from Fred and George as if afraid of catching something. Once everyone had calmed down a bit, Harry opened the rest of his presents.

He received a new watch from Hermione as his had stopped working during his time spent in the lake at the second task and it didn't just tell the time but lunar data and the orbit of the planets and their moons and such. Harry didn't understand much of it, but knew he would eventually and that it would help tremendously in his Astronomy homework. From Sirius and Remus he received a leather belt, which had a holder for his wand, a sword sheath, a knife sheath including a dagger as well as some holders for potion vials. It was, as Ron put it; cool! From Ron he received his usual supply of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavour beans, as well as some things from Honeydukes like Fizzing Whizbees = levitating sherbet balls, Drooble's best blowing gum = to fill a room with colourful bubbles and more of the sort.

"Thanks Ron!" said Harry, eyeing the sweets, his mouth beginning to water already.

From Ginny (to his surprise, for he had never received a gift from her before) gave him a brooch of a golden phoenix perched on a golden branch and his wings arched up as if ready to take flight. It had emeralds cut into it for eyes; indeed it matched his jumper that Mrs. Weasley had made. It was beautiful.

"Thanks Gin!" admonished Harry sincerely.

Ginny blushed at the nickname he had given her and the fact that he'd liked her gift. That was the last present (the twins had given him samples.) Gazing at his small array of presents, he picked half of them up carefully and went upstairs with Ron helping him carry the rest of them to put them away safely in his trunk.

The girls cleaned up all the wrappings, which Harry had strangely not ripped off but had taken each one off carefully not unlike someone who saved the paper. Of course, it was still strewn all over the place in a right old mess and Molly, Hermione and Ginny cleaned it all up again so that it was spotless.

"Boys!' muttered Hermione.

----------end of chapter----------

A/N: Once again, I apologise for taking so long to post this, I know I said I would do it Sunday, but with Christmas and two birthday parties and part-time work it has been really hard!

As you can see it is H/Hr as I've been hinting last chapter (anon- see? :P) But please don't let that put anyone off! Thankyou to all who voted and for those of you who like H/G R/Hr, then watch out for my 'Harry's 5th year' thingo, HP and the Order of Phoenix because that will be the pairings although I won't be posting that for a while. 

**---Review Responses---**

**anon- **Thankyou for the review and I like your idea for figuring out who for Ron, but I've already chosen someone! Hope you like!

**No-name- **Grrr! I need a name! Hehehe… anyway, I totally agree on your point of JKR's books, but it can be done. I do hope you keep reading none-the-less of the pairings.

**Sina- **Thanx for the review! I'm glad you weren't too lazy this time! lol. Well, this is important for the plot, so Harry has to be with someone in this instance. It is a  major focus of the story, so hopefully it won't become too boring. It will pickup a bit more soon, but every story needs some slow points otherwise they're won't be any fast points.

Rickmans-Girl- Here ya go! ;) I hope you like this chapter although I thought it might be a little bit boring. I thought it necessary to have Sev's reaction and thoughts. 

**Jimmy- **Thanx! Yep, I emailed ya ;) Review response in there!

**Iris- **LMAO! You made me laugh so much I was almost tempted to have Harry with the Giant Squid just for the hell of it!! Nope, no Cho. I personally think it would be too awkward after the whole Cedirc thing.

**Kateydidnt- **Yep, I like that bnest too. Oh well. I totally agree with you on slash pairings. It just _wouldn't_ happen. Some of the pairings are way OOC!

**Selke- **I hope you're not too disappointed and that you liked Snape again this chapter! Thankyou for the review!

**AcGirl- **Thanx! Sorry for the wait, trying to get on this computer is a nightmare! I hope you like this chapter!

**JUDGEMENT- **Hey, thankyou! Here's next chapter.

**Liv- **Hehehe, thankyou so much. I've dedicated this chapter to you, so I hope you like it! I know it's a little slow/weak but it will pick up again!

**JeZeBeL- **Thanks and **NO!!! Definitely NOT!!! **By 'depending on reviews' I meant that if people were saying H/Hr or H/G, because if I got H/G then it would take longer and I would have to re-do last chapter so it wouldn't come out by Sunday. Not that it did anyway *sigh* 

I truly hope you don't think that's why I am writing, I hate it when people say that because I LOVE writing no matter if people like the plot or not!! I'm writing for me and if I take to long it's because I'm not happy with it.

A/N: Because I took longer than expected to post here's a little hint. Next chapter will be called… GRINGOTTS. Tee-hee!

~Lisa~


	6. Chapter Six: Gringotts

A/N: Hey, guess what?? My fingers are NOT broken, nor is any other part of my body,…. Although I was a spirit for a while when Kalliope killed me… but that's another story… besides I killed her…twice… hehehe, anyways, the reason why this is soooo late is becoz my computer is soooo slow and we had to take it to be fixed… very original excuse, I know, but when it's the truth there's nothing you can do…. I suppose I could say my sister had an early-life crisis and chucked the computer off a 44 storey building singing Elvis Presley, but I'm not the type to lie, hehehehe. Ok, well I'll stop rambling and as usual, review responses are at the bottom of the page! ;)

P.S: Dedicating this to candledot for being a loyal reader and sticking with it (thanx!!!!)… and to TRIS for being a NAUGHTY GIRL! (And a nice one!) (Lol, I'll see ya on the boards, mate!)

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Chapter Six ~ Gringotts.

The holidays were flying and soon it was only one week left til September the first. It was arranged for that day to be spent in Diagon Alley to collect school supplies and have a nice lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. After flooing and eating a scrumptious lunch served by Tom, they split up to wandering around Diagon Alley. (Not one toe down Knockturn Alley!) 

The terrible trio made their way to the magnificent building Gringotts.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Severus made his way through the Hogwarts Gates and into the town of Hogsmeade before apparating into Diagon Alley. His potion stores desperately needed to be replenished and so he made his way through the swarming crowd of witches and wizards to the tall white building that loomed crookedly ahead of him.

'Also, if Albus was correct in, oh so conspicuously hinting at breakfast that the Weasleys, Granger and Harry were coming to Diagon Alley today, he might have an opportunity to see if he could confront Harry.

Before he knew it, he was second in line to see the Goblin Shishmack when he turned around to see the Gryffindor trio coming in through the two sets of doors that very moment…

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

"It would probably be quicker if we were to split up, how about we meet back here in the Great Foyer once we're done?" suggested Harry thoughtfully. The other two nodded agreeingly and went up to different registers.

Harry made his way up to a Goblin and waited for him to finish serving a customer.

"Can I help you?" asked the Goblin giving Harry a scrutinizing glare.

"Erm… yes. Harry Potter, er… I'm here to make a withdrawal," stammered Harry, these goblins always gave him the creeps.

"Where's your key?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yes… it's here sir… hang on…" As Harry fumbled with his over-sized baggy jeans (the pockets were enormous too.) A pair of fathomless black eyes watched him from across the magnificent hall. The belt that held Harry's jeans up was also overly large, so much that when he'd buckled it up the left over belt hung almost to his knees.

Snape watched as the boy finally clutched at something gold and glinting between his fingers and as he passed it to a particularly hideous goblin, he realised it was a Gringotts key.

Severus' hands shook faintly as they clenched into fists at his side. Those _people_ those… Dursley rats hadn't even had the decency to give him not one pound.

'No that's your job' said a nasty voice in his head. With a sudden fury he felt the mad urge to knock that key out of the repulsive goblin's bony hand. But he couldn't, so for now he settled for watching, just watching. He'd tell him soon. 

His eyes travelled over the boy and they took in his hair – inherited from him with a red shine to it when it passed the light had grown to just above his shoulders and by the looks of it, his height too judging by the sudden growth spurt he seemed to have had. He suddenly very much wanted to see his face…

"Very well," replied the Goblin, closing his knobbly fist around the key. "Griphook!? Come and take Mr. Potter to his vault please."

The goblin named Griphook who had taken Harry before strolled up out of nowhere and took the key. Turning around, Harry followed Griphook up the slippery, marble hall and out a side door labelled 'The Vaults 600 – 800" 

As Harry turned around, Snape fought hard to keep his face neutral. Subtle, the changes were indeed for he looked very much like a Potter, but if one knew where to look he did indeed have a very 'Snape-ish' look about his features. His nose was different, a little more slender like Lily's was.

"Ahh… Severus, another withdrawal?" asked Shishmack the goblin who knew Snape quite well.

"yes, thankyou Shishmack. Vault 718 please."

Griphook led Harry to the familiar cart and took a seat. He quite enjoyed the thrill of the ride unlike Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley. Before Harry knew it, he had filled up his moneybag with jingling gold, silver and bronze.

Just as Griphook slammed the vault door closed, Harry asked him a question. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind I would like to go to vault 593, I have the key, is that alright?"

Griphook twitched his nose and squinted at Harry. Staring at Harry's face and finding whatever it was he was looking for, he sighed.

"Yes indeed Mr. Potter. But I'm afraid only one goblin has the permission to access that vault. That goblin is Shishmack Groonmobil. I'm afraid we'll have to go back up to the main foyer and locate him, come along…"

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

"Certainly Severus, you have your key on you I presume?"

"Yes, of course!" Severus fished out his key and handed it to Shishmack.

"Woodoll?!" called Shishmack and waited. "WOODOLL??" he clapped his hands. Still no answer. "I'm sorry, he's just started, a rookie. He's only 47. He really IS too young, has NO idea what he is doing…"

**CRASH!!!**

A tall, gangly goblin who had not so many warts appeared with a 3 foot stack of papers lost his balance and tripped, sending papers skyward before he landed flat on his face.

"Mr… Mr. Groonmobil, sir! Mr… ouch! Mr. Groonmobil, I…"

"How many times MUST I say it? Call me Shishmack and when called upon you are NOT to bring ANY objects or documents of any kind with you! You're too young to balance them on the _polished_ marble floors and hence, not allowed to for the sake of situations like _THIS_!"

Woodoll looked around at all the staring faces looking at him sprawled on the floor among thousands of papers littered in the once clean hall. An embarrassed blush rose in his bony cheeks as he looked down at his lap.

"Now clean this up and I myself shall lead Mr. Snape to his vault, follow me please Severus."

Woodoll glanced up at his mentor's voice and watched their retreating backs feeling really respectful towards Shishmack. It was a high honour indeed for a human to allow a goblin use of his first name. He stood up dusting himself off and looked up at the elegant chandeliers coated with wispy threads of cobweb.

Even they seemed to mock him.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled and started picking up the papers.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

After the gripping journey back to the main foyer, Griphook led Harry up to the tall register, the brass golden bars glinting jammed closed.

"He's not there," stated Griphook wonderingly.

"What the…? Ahhh!" yelled a new voice.

**CRASH!**

Harry had just stumbled into a tall, young goblin with an immensely large stack of papers in his arms, sending them both flying into the podium of the register. Laying in a crumpled heap watching the papers float down like overly large snowflakes in a daze and not noticing the alarmed stares burning into him, Harry became suddenly very aware of something moving underneath him.

"Geroff me! Geroff me!" squeaked a winded voice. Something wobbled underneath him and Harry found himself flying face first into cold, hard, marble floor. A very flushed faced Woodoll clambered up to his feet grumbling to himself.

"_Really! _Just picked them all up and now THIS?" 

Griphook helped Harry to his feet, a rare gesture for the clever, quick-witted goblin but Harry assumed it was because of Griphook's embarrassment. Harry straightened his baggy clothes as best he could, only to have his hand wrung by Woodoll.

"I'm so very sorry sir, it'll never happen again! You see, I just started work here a few days ago and… eat my warts!! You're Harry Potter?!" asked Woodoll breathlessly. 

"Er… yeah," Harry managed still trying to register the goblin's ramblings. Woodoll started shaking Harry's hand without stopping in absolute awe, making the whole of Harry's arm and head shake.

"Such an _honour_ it is, sir! You have honestly…"

"Woodoll!" began Griphook warningly.

"…no idea how exciting this is Mister Potter!"

"Uhm… it's Harry," broke in Harry starting to feel quite dizzy as he tried to keep his gaze focused on the goblin, his glasses askew from all the shaking.

All of a sudden Woodoll snatched his hand away and clutched at his chest.

"A human, Harry Potter, no less… has allowed me use of his Christian name?" he repeated. "Oh thankyou Harry, sir! You shall not regret this, for I will… ahhh!" During his babbling Woodoll had stepped progressively closer and in doing so had trodden on a piece of parchment, slipping and falling right on top of Harry sending them both crashing to the floor.

**CRASH!**

Gringotts had never been so eventful. Everyone was staring at them… again.

"Just WHAT is going on here?" Shishmack had returned, followed by Professor Snape.

Harry felt like the back of his skull had been crushed and the wind was knocked out of him, trying in vain to sit up, he found the heavy weight on top of his chest restraining him from doing so.

Shishmack grabbed hold of Woodoll and hauled him up off of Harry, allowing him to breathe.

"Of ALL the things… would you kindly explain WHAT is happening here? This is supposed to be a bank!" cried Shishmack.

Griphook cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Ah, well… after Mr. Potter made his withdrawal, he asked me if he could go to *ahem* another vault. A vault that only you are allowed entrance to…?"

"ah yes, yes. Carry on," said Shishmack gruffly. 

"Well, we came up to the main foyer in search of you sir and stumbled into Woodoll, and may I add sir that Woodoll HAD picked up all the papers but as Mr. Potter and he crashed they, erm… _flew_ everywhere again. After of course composing themselves Woodoll did… apologise, I'll admit, but after Mr. Potter granted him permission to use his Christian name he…er… got a little excited." Finished Griphook disapprovingly.

Harry, who was sitting on the floor massaging the back of his neck spoke up.

"Sorry, I didn't know that goblins weren't allowed to use first names. Here, I'll pick these up…" and Harry got to his knees shuffling around picking up papers.

"Gracious no!" cried Shishmack, waving his hands. "Mr. Potter, _I'll_ take you to…er… THAT vault and Woodoll will take care of this." Then he turned to Snape, whom Harry had just noticed. "It was pleasant seeing you again Severus, we should arrange for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks sometime…"

Snape who had been staring into those emerald orbs snapped back to the present…"oh yes, we should. Mr. Potter," he inclined his head and swept from the hall.

"I'll be off then, shall I?" and Griphook disappeared.

"Mr. Groonmob… I mean er… Shishmack, I'll just, er… be cleaning this up then." Woodoll bowed his head and took the papers that Harry had already collected and started to pick the rest up all over again.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd follow me…" and Shishmack led him behind the register and out a secret door.

When they were gone Woodoll stopped what he was doing and looked up at the chandelier once more and thought to it:

'So there! The first human to allow me use of his first name was only on my THIRD day of work! Aaaand Harry Potter no less!'

The light that reflected off the chandelier seemed to say: 'Ah yes, but you did humiliate yourself three times, get Shishmack mad at you and both Griphook and Harry Potter embarrassed in the process, not to mention jeopardising your job!'

Woodoll stuck his tongue out at the chandelier and accidentally knocked over the pile of papers again. Groaning, he glanced back at the chandelier.

"Oh, shut up!" he grumbled again.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Shishmack was astounded, this boy looked like a faint younger version of his old friend Severus, whom he had known since his father had brought him in at the age of eleven. After a questioning glance in Severus' direction and a curt nod he now knew this to be his friend's son.

But how he did not know, for this was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, dismissing it for now and listening to the end of Griphook's explanation. He bid farewell to his friends and led Harry out a secret door, which disappeared after he had closed it.

Harry walked through the door into a new room and at first sight he only thought one thing. 'I'm in Hagrid Heaven.'

He was in an exceedingly long hall that stretched quite wide too. Two long walls of golden bars stretched 10 metres out from the left wall and the right wall and travelled as far down the corridor as Harry could make out and Harry soon found out why. A jet of fire burst out of nowhere but stopped as soon as it hit the gold bars as if there was some magical barrier to stop it. Dragons.

Dozens and dozens of Dragons were inside the bars that carried down the hall as far as he could see. It would take at least a half an hour or more to get to the other end, thought Harry.

The cages on the left were filled with Common Welsh Greens, Swedish Short-snouts, Irish Blues, some rare Australian Roo-tails (these had big thumpers of a tail.) and Harry even spotted on or two Hungarian Horntails in the lot. He almost felt sorry for the crooks.

In the cage on Harry's right-hand-side were Norwegian Ridgebacks, Chinese Fireballs and Common Welsh Black-fire Greens. 

Harry was busy gazing in at all the dragons as Shishmack took one of the flaming torches from the grey-stone walls and started to lead Harry down the never-ending hall. Harry was watching a Chinese Fireball roast a rat with one puff and swallowing it in one gulp while dreaming that it was Pettigrew when Shishmack's voice intruded on his thoughts.

"You have Lily's eyes," commented Shishmack.

"Yeah, I know," replied Harry absently, now watching another Chinese Fireball fighting with a Hungarian Horntail over a dead rabbit. The Horntail won by swishing its tail and stabbing the Fireball in the snout.

"She was a dear friend of mine," continued Shishmack, seeming unfazed by all the blood spurting from one of Gringotts' dragons.

Harry's head snapped around, "You knew my parents?" he asked. 

A gleam came into Shishmack's eye. "Yes I knew your _parents_. Your father is a great man." Harry missed Shishmack's use of wording. "You look a bit like him you know."

Harry nodded his head. "Everyone tells me that," he replied.

"Do they?" asked Shishmack amused. "What year will you be attending at Hogwarts? Five, isn't it?" Harry nodded his head; he didn't bother asking how Shishmack knew that.

"What was she like? My mum, I mean," asked Harry eagerly.

Shishmack smiled at Lily's memory, "She was very brave, strong-willed and loyal to her friends. She was someone you could trust and quite confident around others, she was very beautiful. She had the most infectious laugh!"

"Er… sorry, but I thought goblins didn't really mix with people?" asked Harry.

Shishmack smiled mysteriously. "I don't." he held open a door and it suddenly stuck Harry that he'd walked all the way down the entire corridor without even noticing it. But it had seemed so quick! Harry walked through and Shishmack followed him, leaving the door open.

They were standing on a small grey-stone landing that overlooked the tracks of the cart. Across was another landing made of plain stone. Harry turned to Shishmack confused, but he wasn't there! He was on the other landing.

Shishmack smiled at Harry amused. "Look up Mr.Potter" Harry did and was astonished to see an orb half buried in the stone ceiling sticking out. It was swiling with rainbow coloured mist.

"Touch it," came Shishmack's voice. Harry touched it and looked back down to the other landing. "It didn't wo…" Shishmack wasn't there.

"Yes it did," came a voice from behind him. Harry turned sharply and saw Shishmack standing behind him. 'Much better than Floo,' thought Harry.

Shishmack placed a long, gnarled fingernail at an invisible spot on the wall and drew the out line of a door and then a door handle in the dust on the wall. Suddenly with a great rumbling that shook Gringott's very foundations, a door grew out from the drawing.

"Mr. Potter, this is where I leave you, I assure you that you will be fine!" stated Shishmack firmly. Then, touching the orb and appearing on the other landing before Harry could blink and swept out of the open door and shutting it to close --- only to have it disappear.

There was only one thing to do. Turning to face the vault door that now had 593 engraved above it, Harry reached for the door handle. 'This is it,' he told himself, feeling a flutter in his stomach. Grasping hold of the stone handle he turned it, pulled it open and gasped. The vault was empty.

----------end of chapter----------

A/N: I'm not evil! Am I???? *innocent face* So anyways, *starts to polish her halo*, the next chapter should be out in no more than a week, I swear!! *brandishes halo* Also I return back to school next Tuesday (oh joy) *rolls eyes* and so it will be harder for me to do this… but I'll try posting my other ficcy in a month or so... it really depends on time…

Anyways... it's time for some review responses! 

**Review Responses:**

**Saavik: **thanx for the review, I know I must say this a lot, but it truly does mean a lot to me! It lets me know this story doesn't completely suck, lol!! ;)

**Phoenix Flight: **Hehe, sorry for the wait! :( I reeeeeeeeeeeeally am! It's just been soooooo busy and school started yesterday, etc…lol! Yep! And guess what? Another cliffy! I looooooove being evil! :D lol! ;)

**Anon: **3:10am? You're a fellow night owl I see! ;) thanx, although I believe this took toooooo long to update! *blushes* sorry!

**SilverMoon: **Yup! The globe was from Sevvie! I hoped everyone would catch on that…

**Futon: **First of all – thanyou! Being original is something I strive for, secondly… I agree. But you're wrong, he might be a little, he DID hide ALL of his feelings except when Lupin saw that glimpse. All the thoughts/feelings Sev went through were what he was THINKING about, not showing or speaking in anyway (as we all know Sev, he wears his expressionless mask) So he did hide them all. 

I apologise if that wasn't particularly clear… I could re-write those particular chapters to make it more prominent if you wish…? I only wanted/thought that the readers might like to know how Sev was taking this and reacting to this from his P.O.V, if I did it otherwise, all they'd be seeing is a blank mask that merits no descriptions or interest of the current situation.

**Mikee: **Wow! Thanx a lot! Again, I'm soooo sorry this took ages, but next chapter will be out in a week, no more, I promise!!

**Viscountess Babbles-on: **yep, definitely looooots more chapters this way, that's why I'm doing it this way, lol!! BTW – totally loving your story and hanging on an EDGE for the sequel! I desperately want to dedicate a chapter to you!!! Hmmm… got big plans for that actually… *evil smile*

**Arkayas: **Thankyou so much! I'm really glad you are enjoying it! I'm glad Snape's perception made sense, I was beginning to wonder…, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

**Fizzysoda: **thanx! I'll update soooooooo much quicker next time!

**Sk8reagle: **Well…er… thanx! Lol!! I hope you like this chappie too!

**Rickman's Girl: **A liiiiittle interaction here, not much, but next chapter they go to school, so there will be much more from then on! ;) I looove your story! I'll catch up as soon as I've posted this!

**Tristessa1234: **TRIS!!!! I'm soooooo angry with you, young lady! :P lol! You are sooo NOT supposed to be reading this, I didn't think you liked Severitus' challenge fics anyway! Lol! Ya know I luv ya! ;) Cya on the boards and I'll tell ya about my good fic there, lol! (Still can't believe u came here!)

**Candledot: **Wow! Thankyou for sticking with this, I know it's been like… a month? Lol! Anyways…. Dedicating this chapter to you! Hope you like! ;)

**Liv: **Thanx! Hope you like this chappie! I'm sorry (how many times have I said this now? Lol!) for the wait!

~O*O~

A/N: I thought I might leave ya with a teaser… next Chapter is called: The Vault, Harry tells Hermione & Ron everything and they come to some conclusions, Diagon alley, Platform 9 and three quarters and more…;) See yaz next time!

~Lisa~

~O*O~


	7. Chapter Seven: The Vault

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his universe, unfortunately.

Claimer: The 'theory' I've invented which will be mentioned in the chapter and original plot aspects.

A/N: Well, it took a lot longer than I expected, but it does take time to write this! Lol!! I needed to think about what I wanted to have happen and such, and I think this chapter is not one of my better ones, so please, if you would like it re-written, please review that you would like that. I'm not very happy at all with it, but I thought it would be mean to let everyone hang on that cliffie for much longer.

 Thankyou everyone who reviewed last chapter! It really sheds light on the reader's perspective and I need that to know what's going on in your heads when you're reading this! Review Responses at the end of the chapter like usual! ;)

P.S: The warning poem sucks too by the way, I'm sorry for that, but I haven't had a lot of time so I just made it up on the spot. *blushes* By  the way, I'm an Australian, so I spell things the aussie way, lol! 

*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Chapter Seven ~ Vault 593 

It felt like his heart had just sunk to his feet. What the…? No! This isn't right it can't be just empty. He looked around for Shishmack but he was gone. What had he said? 'I assure you you'll be fine,' then Shishmack obviously knew something. 

Steeling himself for anything unusual and keeping one foot outside the vault in case the door slammed and left him in there for ten years. Harry was too focused on doing this, that he didn't rationalise that he actually had the key. 

He put his right foot in the vault. Suddenly the air around him went hazy, it was if the air had fogged up and was swirling everywhere at once. On instinct he stepped fully into the vault and the air went still, Harry suddenly felt quite dizzy. Removing his glasses and blinking a few times, he slipped them back on and his eyes grew wide at what was in front of him.

The supposedly 'empty' vault was not empty at all. In front of him towered a high podium, which was made of solid diamond. Reaching out to touch it he stopped short as his seeker skills kicked in; there scratched into the diamond was a message. Leaning forward to read it, Harry read:

_Beware friends, fellows and foes,_

_For the business you attend rightly shows,_

_At one's first touch,_

_If you don't amount to much,_

_In this precious stone you will reside in for eternity,_

_Locked hopeless inside that is a certainty,_

_If what thy seek,_

_Lies atop this peak,_

_A treasure that you consider to you it belongs,_

_Deem your worth for you will sorely regret if you are wrong,_

_And now it's time for your decision,_

_You'd do well to analyse with deep precision._

'So,' Harry thought, 'basically don't touch the diamond if the treasure on the top of the diamond's peak doesn't belong to you otherwise you'll be trapped inside the diamond forever. Nice.' 'Luckily it _does_ belong to me.' Harry paused as a nasty thought occurred to him. What if the letter was a hoax? What if it was someone like Malfoy playing a joke to get him trapped inside the diamond forever? Or worse, Voldemort?

Harry replayed this thought to himself for a moment. 'No,' he thought. 'Shishmack knew my mum and said I'll be fine and Voldemort would do something a lot more painful and tormentive. He'd want the credit for personally murdering 'The Boy-who-lived!' Malfoy? Yeah… like he'd have the brains! Still… a doubt resided in him, but Shishmack's words comforted him and made him feel much more confident.

'Here goes nothing,' and Harry plunged forward and pressed his hands flat up, his palms pressing into the stone. The stone for a moment glowed gold from within and Harry suddenly thought he was going to be sucked in, when the golden light increased in brightness and the diamond started to melt.

The diamond was melting and shrinking until the golden light faded and diminished. The diamond now came up to his waist and on top lay a wrapped parcel. Picking it up gently, he settled himself on the ground and unwrapped the pale blue tissue paper and by the feel of it, Harry had a deep suspicion it was a pensieve.

Harry grinned to himself; he'd be able to view his mother's memories with his father, her days at Hogwarts, her wedding day and 'hopefully' memories of him with his family. Harry's grin disappeared as soon as he finished unwrapping it.

True, it WAS a pensieve. But it was also an empty one. Harry prodded the inside with his wand, nothing happened. Harry remembered that it was supposed to change his life forever? His world would crumble? Moving the wrappings to the side so he could look at the pensieve more closely, a note fell out of them. Of course!

_Dear Harry,_

_By now no doubt you have found the pensieve, also you must've also noticed it was empty and you must be feeling quite depressed about that, but let me explain:_

(AN: I've made this theory up.)

This pensieve was once filled to the brim with thoughts and memories, but it isn't anymore. You see, when a person dies their heart and brain stop working, the brain includes the mind. These thoughts and memories are from my mind, which means if I die then they would too.

_And I have a gut feeling that James and I may not make it through this war. So I have taken all my memories out and placed them somewhere else, stored inside a single soul and can only be let out with a potion and even then they can be only viewed by this pensieve._

_Harry, they are inside of you._

_Deep inside your soul, held in place by love. If you died, they would be lost but if you had died this truth that I'm bursting to tell the world will be clearly visible upon you face. I know this doesn't make any sense now, but it will soon and that I promise, my son._

_Please take good care of yourself._

_All my love,_

_Mum._

On the back of the note were ingredients and instructions of how to brew the potion that would retrieve his mother's memories. It was extremely complicated and more than half the ingredients would need to be stolen from Snape's stores or even acquired down in Knockturn Alley. Hmmm… he would have to think about this.

He aimed his wand at the pensieve 'Reducio!'

Nothing happened except a spark that fizzled out leaving smoke drifting. Maybe the pensieve was protected? No, it would've had to be the vault that was protected, probably so people couldn't levitate themselves or the package off the diamond top.

Heaving the heavy stone pensieve up into his arms, he stepped out of the vault and the door closed slowly with a thud, puffs of dirt and dust rising from the edges, the door vanished.

He tried shrinking the pensieve again but it still fizzled out. 'Gringotts must be enchanted,' thought Harry. 'No wonder the break-in back in first year was such big news, it would have required vast amounts of dark magic to even try!'

He touched the half-sphere above his head and appeared on the other side of the tracks. He had a loooong walk before he reached the main foyer. A note was pinned where the door was supposed to be and Harry read it. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Tap the door seven times and then walk through it._

_-Shishmack Groonmobil._

Harry balanced the pensieve in one arm while he withdrew his wand again and tapped the wall seven times. The note burned to ashes and when the door appeared he opened it and walked into the room – he was in the Grand Foyer. 

Shishmack stood at his register talking rather irritably to two young teens.

"I tell you he'll be here soon!" cried Shishmack angrily.

"He's been gone for two hours!" shouted Ron just as angrily back.

Hermione jabbed her finger at Shishmack accusingly. "If anything happens to him, I'll be holding YOU _personally_ responsible!" she snapped.

Shishmack raised his scrawny hands exasperatedly. "Well I'll eat my warts if something does happen to him Miss! He's perfectly safe here at Gringotts!"

"It's alright guys, I'm fine! Thanks for everything Shishmack, really!"

Hermione looked so relieved she looked like she wanted to kiss him.

Ron just stared mouth agape while Shishmack smiled a rare smile. (Well rare for goblins anyway) "You're welcome Mr… Potter. Feel free to come to me if you ever need my assistance."

"I will, thanks. Er… please call me Harry," replied Harry, knowing Shishmack was nothing like Woodoll and was much older and wiser.

"Harry it is, thankyou," bowed Shishmack.

Ron's mouth dropped further.

"Er… Harry, shall we leave now?" asked Ron, he looked bursting to tell him something.

"Yeah, sure Ron. Goodbye Shishmack, I'll see you around then."

"Good day, Harry," and Shishmack turned to the next customer.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

After being half dragged to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour and they were sitting outside under a flowery umbrella with choco-nut sundaes with caramel and bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans, Hermione and Ron started questioning him.

"Wait, first I need to tell you something," interrupted Harry and he told them all about his mother's letter, the proof of Sirius' innocence the vault, Shishmack and Woodoll, the dragons, the pensieve, his mother's second letter and finally… the potion.

"Let me see the instructions,' asked Hermione, Harry passed her the note and she turned it over, studying the list of ingredients and method while chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"It's complicated, the most complex I've ever seen and that's including the ones I saw in 'Moste Potente Potions.'" 

Ron spluttered. "Well, that's it then… if Hermione can't do it, no one can!"

"Oh shut up!" said Hermione. "I didn't say it wasn't possible, just… the ingredients are so rare, and not even the seventh years are allowed to use some of them…"

'Well, we'll just steal them from Snape's office again," Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head.

"It's too much, we'll have to go there at least 3 times to carry everything, we'll most definitely be caught!" said Harry thoughtfully.

"Oh," said Ron trying not to look too happy or disappointed. Happy at the prospect of not going into Snape's office and disappointed at not being able to torment or prank the Slytherins (namely Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle) as a distraction.

"Well, that only leaves us with one option…" commented Hermione, a grim look on her face.

"Oh no…" groaned Harry. "Don't say it…"

"What?" asked Ron warily.

"Professor Snape, he'll have to help us."

Ron cracked up and then started to choke, "You're… you're… not kidding are you?" he looked positively horrified. "He won't help us! I mean, we're his most hated Gryffindors! Well… and the twins… but he'll have to know _everything_ before he'll even consider it! And even then he'll probably take points!" exclaimed Ron desperately.

"Then I will tell him!" stated Harry calmly. "I don't care if he knows everything, he's a spy for Dumbledore and I trust him. Besides, I think getting my mum's memories out is more important."

"But… Harry…" Ron stopped at Hermione's face. Harry needed this. 

"Oh alright!" he said grumpily.

"It's just, he might be 'good' and all, but there's still the chance he'll laugh in our face just to spite us!" explained Ron.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," replied Harry determinedly. 

"Come on," said Hermione, putting her empty sundae cup down. "Let's go get our books and things."

After an hour, Hermione finally dragged the gawking young men away from 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and headed to the Leaky Cauldron where the rest of the Weasleys were eating dinner.

After tea, they flooed back to the burrow to meet three school barn owls who had been waiting for them to return. One was delivering all the Weasley's letters, one for Hermione and lastly Harry.

Hermione was made a prefect much to her utmost delight along with Harry who was to be the male prefect of Gryffindor. Harry couldn't believe he was chosen to be prefect of the school and home he loved. The twin's way of celebrating was to let off dozens of wizarding fireworks. 

Ron only laid a hand on Harry's shoulder solemnly saying he really pitied him, no more rule breaking or sneaking to the kitchens, much to the amusement of Hermione.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

On the morning before September the first no-one hardly saw much of each other at all because everyone (except Mr. Weasley and Percy who were at work and mrs. Weasley who was doing housework,) had shut themselves in their rooms doing some last minute packing for Hogwarts.

Harry was busy rearranging his invisibility cloak to cushion the pensieve in safety in the secret compartment when Ron spoke up.

"Seeing that pensieve reminds me… why did you give Shishmack the Wizard's Honour Belt?"

"The… WHAT?!" 

"Wizard's Honour Belt, you allowed a goblin use of your first name."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Harry, now re-folding his 'Weasley jumper.'

"Nothing, I s'pose. It's a very rare thing, hardly any wizards or witches EVER give a goblin, even one they've known for years, honour belts. Although I suppose I should've guessed you would. Growing up with muggles and all."

"Well, I don't understand why, but yeah. I also let another Goblin… er…. Woodoll, call me Harry, I still don't see the problem in that…"

Ron's eyes went wide. "TWO Goblins? Oh Merlin, Harry… one is unheard of, but TWO! In one day? Wait! Did you just say Woodoll?" asked Ron, eyes wider than before.

"Yeah…" answered Harry cautiously.

Ron hung his head and groaned.

"Harreeeey! Woodoll's the worst goblin you could've chosen for an honour belt! I met him once when he gave dad is gold ribbon for his extra pay he received for the ministry! Clumsy, bumbling, eager to please! And way too young!"

"47 is not young! And what's a gold ribbon?"

"It is young for a goblin Harry. A gold ribbon is kinda like a muggle receipt. It's a golden thread of magic with all the magical signatures and numbers and such."

"I don't see why letting a goblin call you by your first name is such a big deal?" exclaimed Harry.

"The Wizard's Honour Belt is more than just letting a goblin use your first name, allowing them use of your given name is an honour for a goblin, and in that honour they must do something in return and when they have done something adequate enough, they are released from the belt, more of a band than a belt really, and keep the Wizard's Honour of using your given name."

"Are you saying that Woodoll is going to be another Dobby?" asked Harry wearily, a look of apprehension spreading over his face.

"Probably not, they have very different personalities, Woodoll at least won't get you nearly killed but… I don't know, he sure is pretty clumsy, eager to please, probably couldn't keep a secret to save his life, extremely 'un-goblin-like' who are the most secretive of sorts… but I heard there was something strange with Woodoll when he was born. The reason why he is under Shishmack's care is because of it, as Shishmack is ancient and is currently the most respected and oldest living goblin in existence today. The thing about the belt is that the goblin can choose when he wants to be rid of the belt and just have the honour, so for all we know, it could be twenty years yet."

But a sentence kept coming back to Harry. "No, he kept saying stuff like 'you won't regret it' and things, the way he is, I'll be surprised if he hasn't sone anything before tomorrow, especially how trouble seems to find me 'round every bend!" said Harry pointedly.

Ron had a sympathetic look on his face. "I feel sorry for you mate!" he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Oi!" Fred stuck his head around the door. "Mum's wants to know if you have finished packing, we're leaving in 20 minutes!"

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

Dashing through King's Cross Station and onto platform 9 ¾ , the trio along with the twins and Ginny clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express, the trio searching determinedly for an empty compartment.

With Crookshanks dozing on her lap, Hermione's eyelids kept fluttering as if she was trying to keep awake.

"You alright Hermione?" asked Harry concerned as Ron rifled through the pile of sweets on the empty seat.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. It's just I'm so tired! I kept waking up in the middle of the night thinking I'd forgotten to do my Arithmancy essay! I don't believe I got more than two hours sleep," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"Well, if you want to go to sleep, I'll go and sit next to Ron so you can lie down here?" suggested Harry, raising en eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh no! I'll be fine! Don't worry!" assured Hermione, seeming pleased and flattered by his concern.

The train ride went on in much the same fashion and they were yet to be graced by Malfoy and his cronies.

"I think we got 'em last time. Won't be messing with us for a while!" grinned Ron.

"Ye…" Harry was cut off when something soft dropped on his shoulder. Hermione was breathing deeply, asleep, leant against his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to disturb her.

Ron was looking at him with something akin to envy. Harry, having noticed it asked,  "I thought you didn't like Hermione that way?"

Ron quickly met his gaze. "I…" he was cut short when the compartment door slammed open and a pretty girl with flaming red hair all clad in Hogwarts robes and the Hufflepuff house crest emblazoned on the breast pocket ran in and slammed the door harshly so that the glass pane rattled dangerously.

She had hazel eyes and a few scattered freckles on her nose, though not many.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly. "Ernie had a huntsman spider on his trunk and Malfoy came in and enlarged it and I've only just got away!"

Ron's jaw had slackened and he quickly shut it, stuttering a reply.

"I…. Er…. I hate spiders," thinking of nothing else to say.

"Really? Me too! They're so creepy! They way they scuttle along with hairy legs and clicking pincers," she shuddered and extended a hand. "Susan Bones,"

Ron took it. "Ron Weasley."

"Oh yes! I've heard about you. Especially your twin brothers!"

Ron's ears went pink.

A few flying blurs sped past the window of the door. Susan's gaze flickered to them. "Guess the coast's clear. Well thanks for letting me hide, I'll… see you around?" she looked pointedly at Ron.

Ron nodded and Susie opened the door, peeked around it and slipped down the aisle, shutting it on her way.

"I don't!" replied Ron, truly meaning it this time. Harry grinned.

"I know Ron," smiled Harry, happy for his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron defensively, blushing slightly.

"Oh come on Ron! You should ask her out! I know the feeling is mutual, and besides, you kept missing your both" he looked at the chocolate frog in Ron's left hand pointedly.

Ron stuffed the frog in his mouth, effectively avoiding Harry's suggestion. He didn't want to know what Susie must have thought about the frog.

Harry smiled down at Hermione, still sleeping soundly against him, her hair was all splayed out, one hand clasped on Harry's arm, the other one rested on Crookshanks whom was also asleep.

*O~O*O~O*O~O*

The train lurched to a stop and after gently shaking Hermione awake and stretching his slightly stiff shoulder, Harry led them to a carriage, missing Hermione's blush, and she, his.

Rushing inside, out of the rain, the thunder clashed like symbols and the lightning lit up the entire great hall in an eerie glow.

Finding their seats at the Gryffindor table they waited as the new first years were sorted into their respective houses and Dumbledore stood up, his glasses glinting. After the usual warnings about the forest and the additions to Filch's extensive 'list' he went on to the situation with Voldemort.

The first years look absolutely terrified and indeed they were not the only ones. The vast majority of those in the great hall looked so scared and vulnerable, Harry was only more determined to do what he could to help Dumbledore. 

Finally they dug into the food that had magically appeared and fell into the conversations that were going on around them.

----------end of chapter----------

A/N: Well, the last was boring but necessary, now for those of you who can't see from the conversation the trio had at Florean Fortescue's, there is gonna be a BIG interaction between Snape and Harry and a lot more pf them from now on. Every chapter from now on will have Snape in it, we'll catch up with what Dumbledore, Sirius, Fletcher and the rest are doing and then we skip to a little deatheater meeting. *cackles*

---**Review Responses**---

**Viscountess Babbles On~ **Glad you loved Woodoll, lol! He'll be in later chapters, also there will be *many* more Harry/Sev encounters from now on. And that made total sense! Yes, definitely want to dedicate a chapter to you! Hehehe, should you be worried? Nah, I'm sure you'll like it! ;) Please don't hang me by my thumbs! *looks around quickly for Filch* I'll be good from now on, promise!

Yes, and ur sequel??? Lol! No pressure, I haven't even STARTED chapter 8! *looks around* no one heard that, right?? Thankies for the review!!!

**Fizzysoda~** Mwahahaha! Of cooooouuuurse not! Me? Evil? Nah! Lol! Thankyou for reviewing!!!

**Lady Foxfire~ **Thankyou! I'm terribly sorry for taking so long! *hugs* Yep, he'll be in later chapters and as you now know… he isn't a normal goblin.

**Mikee~** The vault? Empty? Nah… that'd be pretty boring! *huggles* sorry for taking so long, I'm so, so sorry! But it really wasn't my fault, school is just to important this year. I hope you liked what was in the vault and the consequences that it might bring! ;)

**Shooting-Star~** I know! And if you ever DO start one, give me the link, I'd love to read it! Thankyou so much Myra! No, that's because Shishmack and Woodoll aren't normal goblins! Thankyou for reviewing! I loved it!

**Rickman's Girl~** Kill the readers? *who told you my secret mission?* lol!!! Thanks for reviewing!~ I hope you liked this chapter somewhat even if it got a little boring, but as promised, a lot more Harry/Sev interaction from now on! *wink wink*

**Lee Lee Potter~ **LOL! I assure you harry didn't hit his head! OMG! I'm laughing so much now! Thanks for the review and please update you story soon! I love it! I wanna know why Dumbledore want Harry in his office! Did he see them by the lake???

**Kateri~ **Well, you know now! LOL! Thankyou for reviewing! *huggles*

**Squiresong~ **yup, I did! Lol! Well, I hope this made up for it! Look – no evil cliffhanger (this time!) *smiles inoocently* thankyou so much for reviewing!

**Saavik~ **WOW! *huggles* I loved your review! I hope you got some answers and you should be seeing more of Woodoll and Shishmack in later chapters! P.S: This is dedicated to you as well!

**Kitalala~ **Glad to know you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Liv~ **eep! *huggles* sorry for taking so long! And thanks for reviewing! It does mean a lot to me!

**Jade-Dagger~ **Hehe, yes! That is the perfect word for Woodoll! A goofball, lol! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Mgrossing~ **sorry for taking so long! I'll try to update quicker but, I have to think and write first! Thanx!

**Tima~ **wow! Thanks! Again, sorry for the wait, *hugs*

**Saimhe~ **thankyou! *blushes* Sorry for taking so long!

**Iniysa~ ** Nope, not empty, part of the protection, lol! Thanks for reviewing Lauren!

**TRIS!!!~ **hehe, yup! I did! :P, err… thanx, not my best, I haven't much time I'm afraid, but my other fics that I *MIGHT* post on the boards should be better, writing ways anyway! ;) lol! Yep, I can always count on you! I sooo hope to catch up with ya soon! I hardly ever get to chat to ya anymore! :(

**Candledot~ **U deserved it! I loved the way you write, just so you know! Thanks for sticking with this!

**Nekohebi~** Wow! Thanks! Always good to know I'm still original! *huggles* BTW, I like your name, is it Japanese? I recognise 'neko = cat' but I'm not sure…

Sk8reagle~ Lol! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Amanda (Sharkbait)~ **Mine's one of your faves? Thankyou so much, I'm really flattered, hidden love is *definitely* better, yes! A little hint (Shhhh!) That isn't all the snowglobe does!!!!!! *wink wink*

As you now know, Shishmack & Woodoll are NOT ordinary goblins. It is definitely not normal goblin behaviour and I didn't intend it to be. More on that in later chapters *wink wink* Now, the 'christian name' – OMG! You're so totally right! I didn't even think about that! Oh well, I might change it later, it's only one word, right?

As for the challenge criteria 'physical abuse' I actually, never got to *see* the criteria as it was deleted b4 I could. But I *hate* absolutely *loathe* fics that have Harry raped by the Dursleys! It is so unrealistic! I mean, come on!! I also think that 'beatings' is also going too far and would never put something I detest in my own fic, but as it is criteria, Harry was (not severely) physically abused in ways in the original four books as it is, so it's already been done for me. As I remember it, Dudley's gang always used to beat him up, hi Aunt and Uncle kept him in a cupboard, starved him, threatened him, at one point Aunt Petunia attempted to hit him with a soapy frying pan and I could go on forever, this all counts as physical abuse, and some of it (like being starved, locked in his room with barred windows, being forced with slave labour, Dudley 'Harry hunting' and tripping him up, etc) was mentioned in the beginning anyway.

*huggles* though, thanx for reviewing! It does mean a lot to me, and I really enjoyed it!

**Sela~ **thanx! Sorry for taking so long!

**Pineapplehead~ **Thankyou! I hoped you like what was in the vault.

**Selina~ **Wow! Thankyou! I'm glad you found it funny, it was actually there to prove that Woodoll was clumsy, lol! Thanks so much for the review!

**Seal~** lol! Yep, I'm the same, reading other peoples fics when I can, I'm so terribly behind! I've been so busy lately! Anyway, thanks for the review! I'll be sure to check out your Fanfic too!

**Dawn~ **Wow! Thanx for the review! Hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**Wytil~ **Thanks for the compliment.. but WHAT?!?!?! I NEVER re-wrote chapter six! I've completely left it as it is! What do you mean? Unless someone has been on my name or figured out my password, I've NEVER re-written any of this fic, and just so you know, there are different time-zones and I've had to get through all these responses and when you just post another chapter, it can take up to 24 HOURS to get up!!! Excuses? I'm sorry, but I have a life too! And I've just had a family crisis when someone that was close to me has died and you just want story?? I'm sorry If you don't like my excuses, but I'm not about to lie to everyone and school this year is very important especially if I want to get into a good university and I think that is my number one priority right now thankyou! I'm weighed down with exams and studying and until that is done I can't even start to think about writing a new chapter! Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait, but it can't be helped, there was nothing I could do about it and I'll try my best, like I have been, to try and get it out as soon as I can!

**Manicgrace~ **thanks for waiting! It should be up by now but sometimes it takes a while for it to upload… I just added these to last ones in at the last minute, lol! Thanks fro reviewing! It does mean a lot to me!

Thanks everyone for sticking with me! I'll try to update soon, but I have to think what to write first, lol! Cya!

~Lisa


End file.
